My Bad Boy
by Shinkyu
Summary: Mencintai seorang berandalan bukanlah hal mudah bagi Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kai mulai menerima namun kehadiran Chanyeol yang mencoba melindungi Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu susah, juga Baekhyun yang mulai ikut campur. hari-hari Kyungsoo semakin sulit. Cinta segiempat mereka sungguhlah rumit. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! [KAISOO/EXO]/GS/RnR
1. chapter 1

Length : Chapter(s)

Warning : **GS** for Uke

Pair: temukan sendiri nanti ;)

Tolong tinggalkan komentar dikolom riview. Mari saling menghargai.

EXO fanfiction

 **"My** **Bad** **Boy."**

 **Shinkyu**

Mereka tak lebih dari seorang penjilat. Tersenyum lebar memandangnya. Mengais harapan akan kekayaan dan kedudukan yang dia miliki. Tak pernah sekalipun dia mendapatkan sorot mata tulus untuknya. Ya. _Dia_ memang pantas, toh dia juga tak meminta.

Mimik wajahnya sedingin es dengan tubuh tinggi tegap serta kulit coklat yang berbeda dari orang Korea kebanyakan. Dia mampu mengintimidasi. Auranya dan keberadaannya selalu berhasil menakuti.

Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Seoul University dilorong langsung menyingkir pergi. Tak mau berurusan dengannya yang terkenal kejam. Kepala mereka sontak menunduk tatkala tatapan tajamnya melirik sekilas, mereka ketakutan, tidak mau walau sekedar beradu pandang.

 _Tolol_. Dia membatin, keledai penurut yang enggan mengambil risiko apapun. Ejeknya dalam hati. Padahal dia mampu menawarkan kesenangan semu, kesempatan beradu jotos, hingga tubuh hancur lebur. Bukan kah itu mengasyikan? Hidup lah hingga terluka. Kesakitan yang mampu menyadarkanmu bahwa kau itu ada.

"Kim Kai." pemuda itu menoleh, mengangkat alis mendapati seseorang melambai padanya. "Datang awal?"

Seorang pemuda berperawakan mirip dengannya. Berjalan mendekati. Dia Oh Sehun salah satu orang yang tulus berteman tanpa memperdulikan kekayaan dan kekuatan fisiknya.

"Diamlah." dia mendesis malas. Masih mengantuk, tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol.

Sehun tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Pemuda berwajah datar itu tersenyum singkat. Sudah hafal betul tabiat sahabatnya. Dua orang dengan tinggi hampir sama itu berjalan beriringan, diikuti pandangan kagum para mahasiswi. Wajah rupawan, tubuh ideal, kekayaan melimpah dan dari keluarga terpandang. Sungguh kesempurnaan sudah ditangan jika saja perilaku mereka jugalah sejalan.

Napas Kai berhembus vesikuler. Matanya sedikit terpejam walau begitu dia terus melangkah. Kelopak matanya berat sekali. Dia sangat mengantuk. Nyaris tidak tidur karena nongkrong di arena balapan hingga fajar datang. Di sisinya Sehun tidak berbicara, teman satu gengnya itu memang pendiam. Hanya buka mulut jika ada sesuatu yang penting saja. Mereka menuju kantin kampus, berniat membeli kopi dan sarapan seperti biasa.

Langkah kaki mereka sontak terhenti ketika cipratan jus jeruk mengotori sepatu Kai. Kai yang berjalan dengan mata terpejam tak sengaja menyenggol seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa nampan makanan. Suasana kantin yang ramai mulai sunyi mencekam. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Kai dan sang pemuda pemilik jus naas itu. Mengantisipasi kejadian apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Walau sudah jelas ini semua kesalahan Kai. Dia justru pihak yang terlihat paling murka.

"Ma-afkan aku!" pemuda itu menjatuhkan nampannya, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring menarik perhatian hampir seisi kantin. Dia langsung bersimpuh berniat menggelap sepatu Kai dengan kemeja yang dia pakai namun sebelum itu dagunya tiba-tiba dihantam oleh lutut Kai. Sangat keras, kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga tak terlihat. Darahnya menetes mengotori lantai, bercampur dengan jus yang ia tumpahkan.

Suara tulang rahang yang patah mengerikan terdengar. Bagaikan musik kematian. Kai menyeringai begitu dua gigi berjatuhan karena ulahnya.

"AKHHHH" pekikan nyaring menggema. Semua orang memandang sang korban iba. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Membantu pun bunuh diri rasanya.

"Pergilah ke alam baka," ujar Kai tanpa perasaan. Disampingnya Sehun hanya tertawa. Dia beruntung mendapatkan tontonan menarik pagi ini. Temannya memang luar biasa—jahanam sekali. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kantin, tidak perduli dengan korban Kai yang berdarah mulai dikerumuni orang-orang. Sudah tak berniat mengisi perut lagi.

Disalah satu sudut kantin dibalik tumpukan buku. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil meremas tangannya, menyaksikan dengan hatinya resah, gundah gulana. "Kai-ya," gumamnya sedih.

«»

"Kai kembali berulah tadi pagi" beberapa siswi didalam toilet khusus perempuan mulai membuka pembicaraan. Salah satu temannya menanggapi dengan antusias. Mereka tengah memperbaiki make up agar selalu tampil cantik.

"Gila, dia keren sekali."

"Keren apanya Eunji-ya? Dia menyeramkan—" gadis berambut ikal bergidik ngeri. "Bagaimana bisa ada orang tak berperasaan seperti dia?" tanyanya heran, menggelengkan kepala dramatisir.

Dari dalam salah satu bilik. Kyungsoo mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Gadis mungil itu menghela napas panjang sebelum keluar menuju wastafel untuk cuci tangan. Berdiri disamping mereka dengan wajah jutek.

"Kai tidak seperti itu. Kalian salah" kata Kyungsoo sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Para gadis memandangnya heran.

«»

Dalam kampus terdapat sebuah ruangan khusus yang dijadikan sebuah geng berkumpul. Orang-orang menyebut mereka EXO. Terdiri dari empat orang lelaki. Kris si ketua, Kai, Sehun juga Chen. Mereka lelaki dengan paras rupawan seperti dewa dan kelakuan juga bagai dewa.

Dewa kematian.

Kekayaan dan status sosial mereka yang tinggi meredupkan keberanian orang lain yang mampu melawan. Kekuatan dan kekayaan mereka mampu menyingkirkan siapapun begitu saja semudah menendang kerikil dijalanan.

Grafiti memenuhi dinding terdapat beberapa game seperti playstasion dan meja biliard. Sofa berwara merah berjajar rapi. Dipojok ruangan terdapat kasur untuk sekedar melepas lelah atau bercinta dengan para pelacur sesuai keinginan mereka.

"Ayo lah sayang abaikan saja mereka" Seorang pemuda blasteran memangku pacarnya. Jemarinya bergerak aktif berusaha membuka kancing teratas kemeja sang gadis.

"Tidak mau Kris" tolak sang pacar. Telak.

"Sedikit saja, Zitao." rayu Kris tak menyerah.

Diseberang ruangan Sehun yang sedang bermain psp bersama Chen memutar bola matanya, bosan akan tingkah ketua mereka.

"Tidak! Kau ini tidak tahu malu sekali, nanti saja di apartemen atau tidak sama sekali"

Kris melongo akan ancaman Zitao. Dia tak bisa marah malah memeluk pacarnya semakin erat. "Baiklah"

Cinta memang merubah sang ketua dari yang mengerikan menjadi imut seperti Puppy. Kai mendengus. Dia yang sedari tadi tiduran di sofa memilih bangkit dan mencari tempat lain untuk istirahat.

Keberadaan sepasang kekasih itu sangat menganggunya.

"Kalian menggelikan sekali" hina Kai acuh—menggacak rambutnya kesal menjadi semakin berantakan. Dia malah terlihat tambah keren.

"Terutama kau Kris hyung. Menjijikan" tambahnya lantas meludah ke lantai. Dia kecewa akan perubahan Kris. Ketua geng mereka itu adalah salah satu orang yang Kai hargai tapi, semenjak menjalin asmara dengan Zitao. Mahasiswi jurusan fasion. Lelaki itu berubah menjadi sangat jinak dan penurut.

"Bangsat!" umpat Kris pada Kai. "Rasakan nanti jika kau jatuh cinta" dia menyumpahi Kai dengan seringai sementara dipangkuannya Zitao terkikik geli.

Sehun dan Chen terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Membayangkan Kai yang preman begitu akan memohon untuk dicium pacarnya kelak.

"Jatuh cinta pantatmu" Kai mendengus. Menahan muntah. Kata itu sangat menggelikan untuknya ucapkan. Baginya didunia ini tak ada Cinta. Tak ada kasih sayang. Jika pun ada. Mengapa orangtuanya meninggalkannya?

«»

Langkah kakinya menggema. Kai menaiki tangga menuju atap kampus. Disana tempat paling tenang untuknya tidur. Dia membuka pintu besi dengan sekali tendangan. Alisnya terangkat begitu menemukan seorang gadis berdiri di balik pintu seakan menunggu kedatangannya.

Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang dengan bando dikepalanya. kulit putihnya sangat bersih terpantul cahaya matahari. bagai berlian yang indah. Tubuhnya kecil sekali dan pendek, dia memakai dress berwarna putih dengan corak bunga. Type gadis polos dan baik-baik.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Oh menyebalkan sekali. Lagi-lagi ada saja penggangu._ Kai berdecak kesal. Hari ini sial sekali.

Dia berjalan cuek melewati gadis bermata bulat itu. Dia melirik sekilas dan mendapati sang gadis terus menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu. Kai mencoba tetap melangkah mengabaikan.

"Kai-ya!" panggil sang gadis. Suaranya indah dan lembut seperti coklat lumer yang meleleh.

Kai menoleh mengangkat alisnya. Berani sekali gadis itu memanggilnya sok akrab begitu, dia juga tidak tampak ketakutan melihatnya. Hebat juga. Biasanya para perempuan yang bersamanya kebanyakan menghindar tak mau berdekatan.

"A-aku.. Do Kyungsoo.. aku " dia terbata-bata. Sorot percaya diri matanya meredup saat Kai menatapnya tajam. Dia meremas jemarinya gugup sementara Kai menggertakan giginya mulai hilang kesabaran. Jika sedang mengantuk dia mudah sekali emosi.

"Jangan menggangguku. Aku tak segan memukul perempuan" Kai tersenyum meremehkan, mencoba mengancam. "Pergi sebelum aku hilang kesabaran" usirnya dingin lantas berbalik memunggungi.

"Tidak!" gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu berteriak. Kai terkejut tapi enggan menoleh kembali memandangnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" kata Kyungsoo terdengar sunguh-sungguh.

Dalam hati sesuatu yang membeku terguncang mendengarnya. Namun Kai menggeleng mencoba menepis itu semua. Perkataan Kyungsoo aneh sekali.

"Aku bilang jangan menggangu!" secepat kilat Kai sudah berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Mencengkram lehernya.

Kyungsoo mengap-mengap mengais oksigen namun dia hanya diam saja tak berusaha meronta. Kedua mata bulatnya memandang mata Kai. Seumur hidup Kai, baru Kyungsoo yang berani menatapnya begitu. Cengkraman Kai pada leher Kyungsoo melonggar. Dia melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Aku akan terus mengganggumu" ucap Kyungsoo keras kepala walau keadaannya kini terlihat lemah. Dia terbatuk tapi tetap berusaha menyampaikan isi hatinya. "Dengan rasa sayangku padamu. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Kai menyeringai merasa tertantang. Memuji dalam hati keberanian gadis ini.

Rasa sayang katanya? Dia terbahak-bahak. Geli sekaligus jijik sekali.

Kyungsoo memandangnya polos—berkedip bingung.

Baru saja Kris menyumpahi Kai di basecamp. Sekarang dia langsung mendapatkan pengakuan sayang.

Apa ya.. biasanya ini disebut? Semacam takdir?

Tawa Kai semakin keras. Kyungsoo menunduk malu baru kali ini dia melihat Kai tertawa begitu. Walau menyeramkan dia tampan sekali. Apalagi jika dilihat dari jarak yang dekat.

Biasanya pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya bisa menyeringai meremehkan. Tersenyum pun jarang apalagi tertawa seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, um.. tadi siapa namamu? Kyungcoo?" tanya Kai setelah menguasai diri memasang ekspresi dingin andalannya kembali.

"Kyungsoo. Its Do Kyungsoo" sang gadis meralat dengan senyuman riang. Gembira Kai menyebut namanya, walau pengucapannya salah.

"Terserah." Kai memutar bola matanya sama sekali tak perduli. "Kau bilang tadi apa... sayang padaku? Apa kau gila?" tanyanya sarkastik. Kai memandang Kyungsoo seakan gadis itu alien dari planet lain.

"Aku ini orang jahat, Kyungcoo." Kai mendesis memperingatkan. "Dan gadis sepertimu.." dia memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo dari kepala sampai ujung kaki membuat Kyungsoo gugup. "Tidak cocok untukku"

"Kau tidak jahat! Kau orang baik" Kyungsoo menyentak tak terima.

"Apa kau salah makan atau terbentur sesuatu, hah?" Kai mulai hilang kesabaran. Gadis ini sinting. Tadi pagi Kai sudah melukai orang hanya karena ketumpahan Jus. Dia bahkan pernah membuat orang koma. Baik apanya?

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku terlalu menyukaimu" bisiknya sambil memilin dress yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan pernah berharap" Kai memasukan tanggannya kedalam saku jaket kulit yang ia kenakan. "Wake up! Ini bukan negeri dongeng dan aku bukan pangeran baik hati yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng kejahatan." dia menjadi banyak bicara. Kai sebenarnya muak dengan topik ini. Tapi entah kenapa Kai sedikit tertarik akan gadis dihadapannya ini.

Dia gadis pertama yang berani menyatakan suka padanya walau telah ia cekik sebelumnya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku memukulmu" Kai menoyor kepala Kyungsoo hingga si gadis pendek itu mundur selangkah.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Tidak tahu cara apa lagi untuk meyakinkan lelaki berkulit tan itu. Bahwa dia benar-benar menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya sampai rasanya menyakitkan.

"Tolong jangan begini" Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

"Astaga" Walaupun Kai berengsek dia paling tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis tersedu begitu. Dia seperti menjadi lelaki paling rendah.

"Apa mau mu hah!?" tanyanya, memijat pelipisnya. Mendadak sakit kepala. Bisa saja dia menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dengan pukulan namun, sepertinya akan sia-sia saja. Gadis dihadapannya ini keras kepala.

"Hanya biarkan aku didekat mu, aku ingin selalu disisimu."

Kai menelan ludahnya—terkejut, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu padanya. Dia tercenung dengan pandangan kosong kedepan.

"Oke" Kai setuju ditengah kebengongannya. Dia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Biarlah menyingkirkan Kyungsoo akan Kai pikirkan nanti yang jelas Kai ingin segera masalah ini cepat selesai.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona. Dia tersenyum hingga bibirnya membentuk hati. Pipinya yang tembem menenggelamkan mata bulatnya. "Terima kasih, kau baik sekali." seru Kyungsoo.

"Omong kosong" ledeknya meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kai sudah tidak ingin lagi tidur siang. Pembicaraan mereka menggangunya. Lebih baik dia mabuk-mabukan saja. Melupakan perkataan Kyungsoo yang terdengar tulus barusan.

Dia tak akan tertipu.

Cinta tidak ada. Kasih sayang hanya bualan semata. Batin Kai resah meyakinkan diri. Mencoba membentenginya lagi.

«»

Waktu terus berlalu begitu monoton bagi Kai. Hari-harinya begitu abu-abu. Dia menjalani bersama geng EXO seperti biasa; menggangu orang di kampus dan malamnya mabuk-mabukan atau balapan di arena. Tanpa sadar Kai menunggu... menunggu Kyungsoo yang berkata akan terus mengganggunya.

Di tengah keresahannya, Kai memukul orang lebih banyak. Dulu Kai hanya memukul jika ada yang mengusiknya tapi, kini dia akan memukul walau cuma beradu pandang saja. Sesuka hatinya. Apapun ia lakukan menjalani hidupnya yang mengenaskan.

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"_

"Ck, pembohong" botol minuman di meja ia putar. Benaknya melanglang buana. Jiwa Kai entah berada dimana.

"Ada apa?" Chen bertanya. Dia sudah memperhatikan Kai sedari tadi. Bocah itu lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Walau Kai memang jarang berbicara tetapi, dulu dia sesekali akan mengumpat atau marah-marah. Tidak pendiam seperti saat ini.

Kai menoleh memandang Chen lama. Ragu untuk bercerita. Dia pasti akan diledek dan ditertawakan.

Walau diantara mereka bertempat, Chen lebih baik. Dia tidak pernah bermain wanita atau balapan liar. Hanya sesekali ikut-ikutan saja. Tetap saja Kai enggan. Baru kali ini permasalahannya menyangkut perempuan.

"Tidak apa jika tidak mau cerita" seakan bisa membaca keraguannya Chen tersenyum.

Kai menghela nafas sebelum membuka mulut. "Dia bilang, dia menyukaiku, akan selalu menggangguku. Tapi kemudian dia menghilang. Apa aku sedang dipermainkan?"

Chen tersentak kaget. "Siapa gadis itu? Dia menyukaimu? Apa dia tidak waras?" tanyanya tak habis fikir.

Kai tersenyum sinis mengiyakan. "Benar dia tidak waras"

"Mungkin setelah berfikir dia sadar bahwa dia salah. Jadi dia menghindarimu," ucap Chen.

Pandangan mata Kai kosong. Chen tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah memadamkan cahaya kecil harapan untuk Kai.

"Seharusnya aku memukulnya saat itu" bisik Kai penuh penyesalan. Mencengkram botol minuman keras ditangannya hingga retak.

«»

"Kyungie-ah, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya.

"Ne eonni. Jangan khawatir, nanti kau terlambat ke kampus. pergilah" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada sepupunya itu. Meyakinkannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja walau kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu susu dulu"

"Ahh Luhan eonni, aku bukan anak bayi!" Kyungsoo merengek menghentakan kakinya didalam selimut.

Luhan memasang wajah terpukul. "Kau adalah bayiku disini" Katanya kecewa bagaikan seorang ibu yang ditolak sang anak.

"Kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun" Kyungsoo memprotes.

"Paman dan bibi Do menitipkanmu padaku selama di Seoul, Kyungsoo" ucapnya mengingatkan kemudian Luhan duduk disamping ranjang memandangnya sayang. Gadis cantik berambut coklat madu itu mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo lembut lalu menyentil keningnya.

"Ouch! Appo" Kyungsoo mengusap keningnya akibat perbuatan Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tahu, anak tunggal mereka sakit begini?" tambah Luhan seperti hendak memukul Kyungsoo main-main. "Kau memang nakal."

"Ampun" Kyungsoo memajukan bibir bawahnya. Cemberut. "Aku terlalu senang jadi main hujan-hujanan" dia tertawa gembira mengingat Kai mengijinkannya mendekati lelaki itu. Kini dia selangkah lebih dekat.

"Dasar kekanakan. Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang, Kyungsoo. Jangan melakukannya lagi" Luhan kembali memarahinya.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan senyuman. "Gomawo eonni"

Luhan ikut tersenyum. "Gomawo?" dia membeo.

"Sudah peduli padaku" lanjut Kyungsoo beringsut memeluk tubuh langsing Luhan.

"Kau ini, tentu aku peduli. Kau sepupuku satu-satunya yang Bodoh dan cengeng." ucap Luhan mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

Mereka saudara yang merantau bersama di Seoul untuk kuliah. Luhan kini sudah semester akhir dia mulai disibukan oleh tugasnya sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran. Sementara adik sepupunya Kyungsoo masih semester awal. Dia anak yang keras kepala dan mudah sekali terluka.

Luhan sangat khawatir. Kesibukannya membuat Luhan tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjaga Kyungsoo seperti apa janjinya pada orangtua Kyungsoo. Kini sepupunya yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu sakit. Sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran dia mencurahkan segala tenaga dan kasih sayangnya untuk kesembuhan Kyungsoo. Luhan sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah eonni, kau sudah bolos kuliah untuk merawatku. Aku hanya demam biasa."

"Tidak kau tetap saja sakit" Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk mengecek suhu Kyungsoo.

"Sudah tidak panas kan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah tangan Luhan menempel dikeningnya.

Luhan menghela nafas lega sebelum menjawab. "Iya"

"Apa aku bisa kuliah besok?" kedua mata Kyungsoo berbinar menatap Luhan penuh harap.

Dia bersoraksorai begitu Luhan mengangguk menyahutnya.

«»

Keesokan harinya Kai tengah bermain ponsel di taman kampus sendirian. Dia membolos kelas karena malas.

"Ack! Mati kau! Mati" jemarinya bergerak lincah menyerang para monster di game yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Kai-ya. Kau membolos?"

Jemari Kai yang tadinya bergerak lincah di atas layar ponsel membeku. Dia menengok dan mendapati gadis itu. Gadis yang mengusiknya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kau.." dia kehilangan kata-kata. Ingin mengumpat tapi lidahnya malah kelu.

"Haaii" Kyungsoo menyapa riang gembira. Kai mendengus beranjak berdiri berniat pergi enggan menanggapi.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai mencegah lelaki itu meninggalkannya. "Kau sudah berjanji membiarkanku mengganggumu" ujarnya mengingatkan.

Kai segera menepis lengan Kyungsoo. "Jangan menyentuhku."

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Dia kira Kai akan membuka hatinya sedikit. Ternyata sama saja seperti dulu. Kai tetaplah lelaki yang dingin dan kasar. Dia kira karena kesungguhan dan keberaniannya kemarin mata Kai sedikit terbuka. Bahwa didunia ini ada orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Kau bilang ingin terus disisiku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya terkejut akan pertanyaan Kai.

"Jawab!" Kai membentak. Suaranya menggelegar mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Iya" mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca. Kaget dan terluka.

"Hah lucu" Kai mengerutkan hidungnya jijik. Seakan muak akan tingkah Kyungsoo. "Jika iya. Lantas kemana kau selama ini? Sadar bahwa aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau kira? Jadi kau menarik kata-katamu kembali?"

Dugaan yang Chen katakan padanya waktu itu terus menganggu Kai.

Pertanyaan Kai bertubi-tubi menghantam dada Kyungsoo tanpa ampun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kencang. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikepang bergoyang. Kai salah paham, Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Dia ingin benar-benar dekat dengan Kai.

"Kemarin aku sakit" Kyungsoo berkata. "Sungguh!" lanjutnya berusaha meyakinkan Kai yang memandangnya ragu.

"Ahh" Kai mengangguk. Gadis seperti Kyungsoo tidak pandai berbohong. Dia berkata sungguh-sungguh Kai bisa melihat dari pancaran matanya.

Kyungsoo berkedip tak mengerti.

"Begitu ternyata." gumam Kai tanpa sadar.

"Apakah kau mencariku?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Menebak-nebak bahwa ternyata Kai peduli padanya.

Kai segera membuang muka. Menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya. "Dalam mimpimu." lelaki dingin itu berjalan pergi.

"Ah tunggu aku!" Kyungsoo segera berlari mengejarnya. "Ah kiyeowo~" dia gemas sekali pada Kai. Rasa sukanya membuncah meletup-letup dalam dadanya.

«»

Kyungsoo begitu gigih dia pantang menyerah. Terus mendekati Kai walau dinding pertahanan Kai tinggi sekali. Walaupun Kai selalu mengusirnya pergi dan melakukan hal kasar padanya. Kyungsoo tetap tak perduli. Orang lain berfikir dia bunuh diri, tak apa Kyungsoo rela mati. Jika dengan begitu Kyungsoo bisa bersama Kai ke surga nanti.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan bawakan aku makanan!" kotak bekal yang Kyungsoo serahkan, Kai tepis hingga tumpah ke lantai.

Kyungsoo memandang masakannya itu sedih. Dia bahkan bangun jam empat pagi untuk membuatnya demi Kai.

"Yah, jangan begitu." Chen menahan pundak Kai.

Kai itu melotot marah pada Kyungsoo walau gadis itu sebenarnya tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau berlebihan." Kris berkomentar singkat sementara seperti biasa Sehun cuek tak perduli.

Geng EXO tengah berkumpul dikantin. Kyungsoo dengan berani menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan bekal spesial buatannya untuk Kai. Yang kini berakhir diinjak lelaki itu.

"Jangan ikut campur" Kai menyentak pundaknya, menjauhkan lengan Chen darinya.

Kyungsoo mengelap matanya yang berair dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maaf, jangan marah" Kyungsoo berjongkok sambil menangis. Mengais isi bekalnya yang berserakan. Dia memang cengeng namun tak juga mau menyerah akan perasaannya pada lelaki seperti Kai.

"Menyebalkan." Kai memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Setelah beberapa langkah rasa aneh itu hadir lagi, seakan sesuatu meremas organ dalamnya. Dia melirik Kyungsoo melalui ujung matanya. Gadis itu masih sibuk membenahi bekalnya dilantai. Punggungnya yang sempit bergetar.

 _Dia menangis._

Kai menutup matanya mencoba tak peduli.

«»

"Baek" bahu itu digoncang pelan. Gadis bernama Baekhyun menoleh pada temannya Luna disampingnya.

"Kau lihat gadis itu?" Luna menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berjongkok didekat bekalnya yang berserakan. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Mereka duduk dimeja dengan jarak cukup jauh tapi masih bisa menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

Kyungsoo saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Yeah" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia hebat juga berani mendekati, Kai" Luna mencibir menopang dagunya.

"Bukan hebat, tapi nekat tepatnya" Baekhyun menanggapi sambil mengaduk makan siangnya.

"Kau benar" Luna tertawa sinis. "Kita lihat nanti, sejauh mana dia mampu bertahan."

Jemari lentik nan indah itu mengibas pelan. "Abaikan saja, dia cuma cari perhatian." Kata Baekhyun malas.

Luna mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kupikir Kai sedikit keterlaluan juga. Kau mau bicara padanya nanti?"

"Tidak ah. Dia galak"

Luna mencibir. "Dia marah, apalagi bersikap kasar padamu saja tidak pernah. Galak apanya?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti. Merapihkan surai coklatnya kebelakang telinga.

«»

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Soo" Zitao memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Sedari tadi dia menyaksikan semuanya tapi tak berani membela.

Zitao dan Kyungsoo memang saling mengenal namun tak terlalu akrab. Mereka pernah bertemu di beberapa kesempatan.

"Tidak mau" dengan tubuh bergetar dalam pelukan Zitao, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih!" walau kesal Zitao mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo iba. Seolah dengan tindakannya ia mampu memberikan gadis mungil itu sedikit kekuatan. Sebagai perempuan dia mengerti akan perasaan Kyungsoo. Tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya diposisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Bagaimana jika Kris yang berlaku kasar seperti Kai padanya. dia tak sanggup hidup rasanya. Membayangkan saja sudah menyakitkan.

"Apasih yang membuatmu begitu menyukai orang sepertinya?" gadis bermata panda itu bertanya kesal. Tak habis fikir akan jalan fikiran Kyungsoo.

Para lelaki geng EXO saling berpandangan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Urusan perempuan.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Kata Kyungsoo meremas baju yang Zitao kenakan.

«»

 _Matahari hari itu terik sekali. Cahayanya begitu menyilaukan. Hembusan angin menggoyangkan dedaunan. Menerbangkan rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang dibiarkan terurai. Dia terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat._

 _Di dalam keranjang terdapat beberapa bahan makanan. Dia akan memasakan sesuatu untuk Luhan. Sepupunya itu mendapatkan nilai A saat ujian. Selain cantik dan baik Luhan juga sangat pintar. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi dan juga bangga padanya._

 _"Luhan eonni pasti senang" dia terkikik._

 _Sepedanya bergerak melewati taman. Ditengah kegembiraannya suara tangisan anak kecil mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu segera menghentikan sepedanya dan mencari asal suara._

 _Dibawah pohon seorang anak kecil menangis kencang. Kyungsoo meninggalkan sepedanya dan segera bergegas menghampiri. Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu menyadari si anak tak sendiri terdapat seorang lelaki jangkung bersamanya._

 _Kyungsoo meyipitkan mata. Penglihatannya memang kurang bagus._

 _'Sepertinya aku kenal' Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat. Lelaki itu terlihat familiar._

 _Tiba-tiba pemuda jangkung itu menoleh. Kini Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah rupawan itu dengan jelas._

 _"K-kim Kai?" ia terbata-bata. Kai si preman yang tak berperasaan. Tentu Kyungsoo tahu, mereka satu kampus dan Kai sangat terkenal. Kyungsoo bergidik enggan mencari masalah dengan pemuda itu._

 _Dia berbalik hendak pergi tapi sebelum itu suara tangisan anak kecil seakan menahannya. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak itu sendiri dengan Kai, jika Kai melukainya bagaimana?_

 _Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan takut. Ngeri membayangkan. Dengan dada yang berdentum-dentum Kyungsoo menghampiri ragu._

 _Dia harus berani, Kyungsoo harus menyelamatkan anak itu!_

 _Dalam jarak yang makin dekat, Kyungsoo mampu mendengar pembicara mereka._

 _"Berhentilah menangis, berisik" Kai mengusap telinganya. Terlihat terganggu. Kyungsoo semakin mengkerut ngeri._

 _"Balonku terbang, oppa! Keatas sana" gadis kecil itu terus menangis sambil menunjuk-nujuk pohon yang tinggi diatas mereka._

 _"Sssst, arraseo!"_

 _Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Kai berjongkok menghapus air mata dipipi anak itu._

 _"Oppa akan mengambilkannya untukmu" dia tersenyum._

 _Kai benat-benar tersenyum._

 _Kyungsoo mengerjap tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga begitu Kai mulai memanjat pohon yang tinggi itu demi mengambil balon. Sungguh diluar perkiraannya._

 _Mungkin orang lain hanya akan menenangkan anak itu lalu memberikan sang anak pada ibunya. Tapi Kai tidak, dia benar-benar peduli._

 _"Oppa hati-hati" pekik sang anak pada Kai yang sudah berada di atas pohon. "Cepat sekali, oppa seperti monyet." celetuk sang anak polos._

 _Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Jika saja bukan anak itu yang mengatakan melainkan lelaki dewasa mungkin orang itu akan mati ditangan Kai._

 _"Ini dia!"_

 _Kyungsoo terkejut begitu Kai melompat turun dengan balon ditangannya. si anak bersorak senang. Dia mencium pipi Kai sebagai ucapan terimakasih._

 _"Oppa baik sekali."_

 _Kai balas tersenyum mengusap puncuk kepala anak itu lembut. "Cuma kamu yang mengatakan itu padaku" katanya dengan nada lembut. Dia menggendong anak itu dipunggungnya._

 _"Kajja oppa antar pulang! Huuu pesawat meluncur" Kai menggoyangkan anak itu dipunggungnya. Mereka berlari tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo bersembunyi dibalik tembok._

 _Kyungsoo masih memandangi Kai dan anak itu. Dia tersenyum begitu Kai tersandung karena terlalu banyak bergerak agar menyenangkan si anak dipunggungnya._

 _Tawa mereka masih Kyungsoo dengar. Menumbuhkan benih kagum dalam dirinya. Kehangatan itu menyusup dalam relung jiwanya begitu saja._

 _"Kai... ternyata kau tak seburuk yang aku kira."_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup. Kyungsoo jatuh cinta._

 _Hatinya dicuri oleh orang yang lain ditakuti._

 **To Be Countinue**

 _A/N_

Shinkyu hadir dalam fanfic baru ni. Seneng banget bikin karakter Kai jadi bandel. Bayangin aja Kai di era monster yak. Waktu rambutnya yang abu-abu sama muka nyeremin gitu.

Kai: parah lu thor

Suka suka gue:p

Kai: meuni julid ih ai kamu:(

Jangan lupa riview kalau mau update cepet~!

Kai: jangan mau, plis jangaaan!

Kyungsoo: hush, ayo pulang! /seret Kai.

Ps: tolong mampir di akun wattpadku. **Shinkyu88** disana aku juga post ff dengan tambahan gambar/? Mungkin bisa menambahkan imajinasi jadi lebih berjalan. Jangan lupa follow ya~

Baiklah

Sampai jumpa_

Chap 2 nya sudah 50% loh


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo kawanku. Ingatanku masihlah terpenuhi olehnya walau waktu terus berlalu. Dia, Gadis kecil tetanggaku. Tubuhnya bahkan hanya seketiakku. Gigi depannya ompong karena suka sekali makan permen. Rambutnya yang selalu dikuncir dua bergoyang lucu saat kami bermain kejar-kejaran.

Kami tak pernah terpisahkan, selalu bersama kemanapun. Berjalan beriringan sambil bergadengan tangan saat Sekolah Dasar. Hingga SMP dia malu sehingga kami putuskan tidak bergandengan lagi.

Dia akan menangis dan merengek tanpa ku. Katanya aku adalah raksasa pelindung yang mampu menjaganya dari monster manapun.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada monster yang menganggumu disana Kyungsoo-ya?

Apakah kamu baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiranku?

Kamu adalah gadis yang pemberani namun cengeng sekali. Aku sangat khawatir kau tahu?

Kau tak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Apakah kau masih mengingatku? Aku selalu menjadi suamimu saat kita bermain rumah-rumahan dulu.

Kini setelah beranjak dewasa, apakah aku bisa menjadi suamimu yang sebenarnya? Masihkah tersisa sedikit ruang kosong untukku dihatimu?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan untukmu sahabatku, yang tak akan pernah mampuku ucapkan langsung padamu. Mungkin selamanya hanya akan tersimpan dalam denyut nadiku.

Kepergianku memisahkan kita. Aku terpaksa mengikuti orangtuaku pindah ke London dan meneruskan sekolah disana. Ibuku sakit Kyungsoo-ya... rumah sakit disana terbaik. Atas permintaannya aku terpaksa ikut. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatku wajah basahmu yang bercucuran air mata, melepasku di bandara.

Sangat mengenaskan namun begitu imut. Aku terkekeh sambil mengusap wajahku. Seakan tiap detik yang kulalui bersamamu tak pernah ku lupakan. Tak pernah terhapuskan. Semoga kau pun begitu.

Pakaianku yang berserakan diatas ranjang kutata dalam koper. Mataku melirik bingkai foto di atas meja nakas, dua anak kecil yang tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Aku akan pulang, tunggu aku."

Pintu kamarku terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita berambut pendek ialah _nunna_ ku satu-satunya. Park Yura.

"Cepatlah berkemasnya, Chanyeol. Nanti kau tertinggal pesawat."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senang yang membuncah. Kembali ke tanah kelahiranku; Korea Selatan. Tempat seharusnya aku berada bersama gadis yang aku cintai, Do Kyungsoo.

• **My Bad Boy** **•**

.

.

© Shinkyu

.

.

Warning: GS for uke!

"Kai _cewek_ itu datang lagi" Sehun memasuki basecamp setelah menyelesaikan kelas ekonominya dan mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri diluar sudah pasti untuk menemui Kai. Kebiasaan gadis itu seminggu belakangan.

Kai berdecak kemudian melemparkan PSP yang sebelumnya tengah ia mainkan ke atas sofa. Dia menghampiri Kyungsoo malas. Semenjak pertemuan mereka di atap. Gadis itu tak pernah menyerah mengejarnya.

"Woy! Mau apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya kasar, sambil menyender pada kusen pintu. Memandang Kyungsoo tak sabar.

Gadis itu memakai rok mini dan atasan kaos yang ketat. Alis Kai terangkat heran.

Make up tebal menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo yang dulu selalu polos. Biasanya para gadis akan pandai memakai make up, menonjolkan kecantikan mereka. Berbeda dengan gadis mungil dihadapannya ini menor sekali, dia seperti badut.

"Pfft—" Kai mendekap mulutnya menahan semburan tawa.

Kyungsoo cemberut akan respon Kai. Dia menarik-narik rok mini yang mengekspose paha putihnya dengan jelas.

Wajah beserta make up badutnya tak terlihat lucu lagi. Kini perhatian Kai sepenuhnya terpusat pada pakaian Kyungsoo, minim dan ketat. Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi tercetak jelas. Tak dapat Kai pungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo memang sexy tak kalah dengan para gadis nakal yang suka ia temui di bar malam tapi, Kyungsoo berbeda.. Kyungsoo bukan perempuan seperti itu.

Kemarahan terpercik dalam diri Kai. Rok Kyungsoo pendek sekali jika gadis itu menunduk mungkin celana dalamnya akan terlihat.

Apa dia berniat pamer pada para lelaki diluar sana? Dasar murahan.

Kenapa juga Kai harus sekesal ini. Dia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" Kai bertanya datar. Mencoba mengontrol kemarahannya yang tak beralasan.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya melihat Kai dengan kedua mata bulat yang berbinar senang. Eyeliner yang ia pakai berantakan hampir memenuhi kelopak matanya.

"Apa kah kau menyukainya? Aku terlihat sexy dan cantik 'kan?"

Tubuh mungil itu berputar diakhiri dengan pose berkedip nakal. Seharusnya Kai terpesona tetapi dia malah merasakan kemarahan lebih membakarnya. Apa lagi menyadari para mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mesum.

"Masuk."

Lelaki dengan penampilan berantakan itu menarik lengan Kyungsoo ke dalam Basecamp EXO dengan bringas hingga si gadis mengaduh kesakitan.

"Diam!" Kai membentak.

Kyungsoo segera duduk di sofa lantas menunduk seperti seorang anak yang siap menerima murka orangtuanya.

Sehun yang tengah bermain game di laptop melirik mereka tak acuh kemudian memasang headset tampak tak mau perduli dan ikut capur akan pembicaraan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengkerut di atas sofa. Apa lagi salahnya sekarang? Dia kan sudah berusaha tampil cantik sesuai type Bad Boy pada umumnya. Kenapa Kai justru marah.

Lelaki itu selalu marah sepanjang waktu. Kyungsoo khawatir dia nanti bisa menderita darah tinggi. Tidak lucu kalau akhirnya Kai menjadi stroke, Kyungsoo ingin menikah dulu dengan Kai dan hidup bahagia seperti semua dongeng yang ia baca dibuku cerita sewaktu kecil.

Beberapa menit menunggu. Kai tak kunjung buka suara. Ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kai tak ada.

Kemana dia?

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan geng EXO kosong hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Calon kekasihnya yang galak itu menghilang kemana?

Kyungsoo menghentakan kakinya kesal. Dia sudah susah payah berdandan mengikuti tutorial di youtube. Malah ditinggalkan begitu saja. Setidaknya Kai harus sedikit terpesona atau terangsang juga tak masalah.

Kyungsoo langsung merona akan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia menepuk pipi gembilnya dan tersenyum aneh membayangkan tubuh sexy Kai tanpa pakaian.

Orang lain mengira dia sepolos parasnya padahal dia tahu banyak dan belajar banyak hal.

Sesuatu dilemparkan, menubruk dadanya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendapati kaos hitam besar dan celana training panjang tergeletak dipahanya. Pakaian lelaki, pasti milik Kai sendiri.

Kai menolehkan wajahnya, memandang kemana saja selain gadis berpenampilan sexy dihadapannya itu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika gadis yang terus mengejarnya ini bertanya. Kenapa juga dia harus peduli pada Kyungsoo. Sial.

"Untuk apa.. ini.. " Kyungsoo bingung sekali. Dia mengangkat kaos serta celana yang Kai berikan.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ganti saja. Kamar mandinya ada di sana" Kai menunjuk pojok ruangan dengan dagunya congkak.

"Kenapa aku harus ganti. Baju ku bagus kok" Kyungsoo makin kebingungan.

"Itu terlalu terbuka." _Aku tak suka_. Tambah Kai dalam sanubari. Tentu saja tak dia ungkapkan nanti Kyungsoo geer lagi.

"Bukan kah kau suka dengan gadis yang terbuka begini?"

Kai menoleh terkejut. "Kata siapa?"

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk meremat kaos yang Kai berikan.

"Aku pernah melihatmu dengan seorang perempuan sexy berpenampilan seperti ini di bar." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, menelan kecemburuannya bulat-bulat. Dia tak pantas untuk marah atau cemburu memang dia siapa? Bibirnya mengukir senyum getir.

Kai berdecak. "Kau mengikutiku hingga ke bar?" tanya Kai dengan suara rendah. Dia melotot marah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk takut.

"Apa kau tolol? Bar bukan tempat untuk orang sepertimu. Disana berbahaya!"

"Bukan tempatku.." ulang Kyungsoo suaranya bergetar. Sikap Kai selalu membuatnya bingung. Terkadang dia terlihat peduli, mengabaikannya kemudian akan bersikap kasar.

"Lalu dimana seharusnya aku berada?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dengan mata yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

Kai diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tempatku adalah bersama denganmu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan. Dia berdiri hingga pakaian yang Kai berikan jatuh ke lantai. Lengan putihnya perlahan melingkari leher Kai—memeluk lelaki itu dengan berani. Kyungsoo mengubur wajahnya di dada Kai yang hangat dan lebar. Ia tak perduli Kai akan mendorong atau memukulnya. Dibenaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyapaikan perasaannya pada lelaki ini.

Kedua tangan Kai terpaku disamping tubuhnya. Wangi Kyungsoo yang menyengat menusuk hidungnya. Gadis ini pasti mencoba menggodanya dengan parfume aneh.

Kyungsoo benar-benar gigih.

Apakah Kyungsoo sungguh mencintainya? Hingga sampai melakukan tindakan seperti ini? Kai bertanya-tanya dalam kalbu.

Kai melirik kepala Kyungsoo yang terbenam di dadanya. Dia berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan gadis ini. Kedua lengannya terkepal disamping tubuh. Payudara Kyungsoo bergesekan dengan dadanya. Lekukan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menempel dengannya bisa ia rasakan jelas. Pada dasarnya Kai sama seperti lelaki normal. Diperlakukan seperti ini berhasil menaikan hasratnya. Nafas Kai perlahan memberat. Nafsu mulai menapaki ubun-ubunnya.

Bisa saja Kai menyetubuhi Kyungsoo sekarang juga di sofa. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dengan para pelacur tapi, gadis ini berbeda. Dia mencintainya. Satu-satunya yang mencintai Kai di dunia ini hanya dia.

"Lepaskan!" Kai mendorong Kyungsoo hingga dia terjatuh ke sofa. Rok Kyungsoo yang pendek tersingkap hingga celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam mengintip, Kai segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah ku bilang pakai baju itu! Apa kau tuli?"

Kyungsoo bergetar sedih. Jelas tersinggung akan perlakuan Kai yang mendorongnya bagaikan tubuhnya sangat menjijikan.

"Kau seharusnya tahu.." Kata Kai dengan nada pelan seperti bisikan namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar suaranya. "...para pelacur yang kau lihat di bar, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kamu."

Kyungsoo memandangnya kaget. Bola matanya seakan bisa keluar dari rongga.

Kai berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo termangu sendirian. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu keluar. Dia berkata tanpa membalikan badan.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jangan berubah demi aku, jangan berpakaian seperti itu lagi. Aku lebih suka Kyungsoo yang dulu"

Kyungsoo melihat telinga Kai berubah menjadi merah. Lelaki itu pasti menahan malu mengungkapkannya. Bibir Kyungsoo terangkat membentuk senyuman bahagia.

"Baiklah" Katanya memeluk kaos yang Kai berikan dengan erat.

Kyungsoo menyadari dibalik perlakuan dan perkataan Kai sebenarnya lelaki itu perduli padanya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Sehun melihat interaksi mereka dengan senyuman.

«»

Di Goyang terdapat sebuah rumah yang indah bercat putih. Berlantai dua dengan tanaman hias serta bunga mawar dihalaman. Pepohonan rindang disana menghalau sinar sang surya membuat rumah tersebut sejuk nan teduh. Seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri gugup di depan gerbang. Berkali-kali mengusap lehernya bimbang. Dia berdehem sebelum memenekan intercom.

"Siapa?" suara wanita bertanya ramah.

"Eommanim, ini aku Chanyeol"

"Omo! Chanyeolie!"

Gerbang langsung terbuka dan seorang wanita paru baya tergesa-gesa keluar. Matanya berlinang begitu mendapati pemuda dengan senyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Kau pulang? Ini benar kau?"

"Eommanim masih secantik dulu" Puji Chanyeol berjalan mendekati. Dia membungkuk sopan dengan senyuman masih tertera diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau..." wanita itu kehilangan kata-kata. Segera menarik Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hangatnya pelukan dari wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri. "Aku pulang" bisiknya lirih penuh kelegaan.

«»

Setelah melepas rindu, mereka kini mengobrol ringan di ruang tamu kediaman Do. Chanyeol ijin untuk melihat beberapa foto yang terpasang di dinding. Kebanyakan foto keluarga Do saat bertamasya dan juga foto anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya, Kyungsoo. Dari kecil hingga tumbuh dewasa.

Telunjuk Chanyeol menyusuri wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Rambutnya yang hitam tergerai panjang. Giginya yang kecil-kecil menggemaskan mengintip dari bibirnya.

Rupanya dia sudah tidak ompong lagi. Pikir Chanyeol geli.

Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum untuk kesekian kali. Mengagumi teman kecilnya itu dalam diam.

"Dia masih cengeng Chanyeol-ah"

Ny. Do datang membawa cookies dan teh hangat buatannya. Mendapati Chanyeol terus menatap foto putrinya. Dari dulu dia sudah mengetahui bahwa anak sahabatnya itu menyimpan rasa pada Kyungsoo. Dia dan Park Yuri—ibu Chanyeol bahkan berencana menjodohkan mereka. Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak setuju. Chanyeol berencana mengambil hati Kyungsoo dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa campur tangan atau paksaan orang tua. Kesungguhannya menghasilkan decakan kagum dari para ibu.

Sejak kecil Chanyeol anak yang ramah, sopan dan bertanggung jawab ditambah fakta dia merupakan anak sahabatnya, ibu Kyungsoo tersebut makin menyukainya. Chanyeol merupakan kandidat nomor satu menantu yang ia idamkan. Sayang Sekali putrinya Kyungsoo malah menuruni sifat ayahnya yang sangat tidak peka. Sampai sekarang dia tak pernah menyadari akan perasaan Chanyeol padanya.

"Dia pasti kesulitan" tebak Chanyeol masih tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari foto Kyungsoo.

"Benar sekali" wanita itu menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Kau tahu dia mogok makan selama seharian saat kau pergi?"

"Benarkah?!" Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya terkejut dan khawatir. "Lalu apakah saat itu dia sakit eommanim?"

Nyonya Do tersenyum karena reaksi Chanyeol. Anak ini sangat peduli pada putrinya.

"Tidak, walau cengeng dia anak yang kuat"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega melupakan fakta itu.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Rasa rindunya harus segera pulang atau dia bisa mati berdiri.

"Dia kuliah bersama dengan Luhan di Seoul nak"

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar terkejut. "Apa!" pekiknya.

"Abeoji yang menginginkannya. Dari kecil dia selalu bergantung padamu. Dia harus dewasa Chanyeol-ah" wanita paruh baya itu menjelaskan dengan suara sendu. Seakan tak rela berpisah dengan Putrinya namun kepergian Kyungsoo itu adalah yang terbaik.

"Kampus mana?"

"Seoul University, jurusan tataboga"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Punggungnya jatuh melemas pada sandaran kursi. Luar biasa lega.

"Hei, kenapa?" ibu Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya bingung akan respon Chanyeol.

"Aku juga akan pindah kuliah disana eommanim" sahut Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. Dia bahkan merasa pipinya akan segera sobek. "Aku ke sini untuk menemuinya dulu, tak ku sangka Kyungsoo malah akan satu kampus denganku"

"Kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama" eomma Kyungsoo itu mengelus rambut Chanyeol penuh kasih. Ikut bahagia jika Chanyeol nanti akan disisi Kyungsoo seperti dulu. Putrinya akan aman jika ada Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Jagalah Kyungsoo seperti dulu" pintanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merengkuh nyonya Do dalam pelukannya. "Tanpa kau minta aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya."

Nyonya Do merasakan matanya memanas, terharu mendengarnya.

"Apa ini, istriku selingkuh dengan calon menantuku?" suara baritone mengagetkan mereka.

Ayah Kyungsoo datang dengan stelan kantor serta membawa tas kerja. Dia berkacak pinggang memandang mereka galak.

"Yeobo!" nyonya Do segera melepas pelukan Chanyeol lantas berdiri menyambut suaminya sementara Chanyeol duduk dengan tegang. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku bercanda" dia tertawa. "Kapan kau tiba Yeol? Tidak kangen dengan abeoji?"

Tuan Do dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah, suka sekali bercanda.

Chanyeol langsung mendekap ayah Kyungsoo erat. "Semalam abeoji. Tentu saja aku kangen dengan kalian."

"Dengan kami atau dengan Kyungsoo?" goda Tuan Do menarik turunkan alisnya.

"Yak hentikan!" satu-satunya wanuta diruangan itu langsung memukul pundak suaminya.

«»

Hampir dua minggu telah dilalui Kyungsoo dengan perasaan cintanya pada lelaki yang paling ditakuti. Sikapnya yang ceria dan tak pantang menyerah perlahan berhasil melelehkan kebekuan dalam diri Kai. Lelaki itu mulai membuka diri sedikit namun pasti hanya pada Kyungsoo seorang. Walau perlakuan Kai tak berubah secara drastis masihlah Kasar dan ringan tangan namun, Kyungsoo tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Rasa cintanya tak juga luntur.

"Kaaaaiii" Kyungsoo belari segera memeluk lengan Kai.

Beberapa orang di koridor terkesiap melihat tindakan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berani sekali melakukan kontak fisik dengan Kai. Hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh semua orang.

"Aku kangen!" ungkapnya manja sementara Kai langsung menepis Kyungsoo menjauh darinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!" tanpa perduli akan perlakuan Kai yang kasar, Kyungsoo tetap mengikutinya pergi.

Gadis dengan surai sebahu memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, air mukanya sinis. "Dia sungguh memuakan!"

Baekhyun berjalan disampingnya sambil memainkan ponsel. "Kau suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang" komentarnya pada Luna.

"Hei, dia terus menempeli Kai sepanjang waktu!" pekik Luna tak terima.

"Kai saja tidak keberatan kok" Baekhyun tersenyum singkat menepuk pundak Luna agar lebih tenang. "Sudahlah."

Mata Luna menyipit menatap Baekhyun kesal. "Kau sedikitpun tidak cemburu apa?"

Bahu Baekhyun terangkat tak acuh. "Kenapa juga aku harus cemburu?" ungkapnya dengan senyuman.

«»

"Kyungsoo mengapa kau tak takut sedikit pun padaku?" Sudah lama Kai menyimpan pertanyaan ini.

Mereka kini tengah berada didalam mobil Kai. Kyungsoo memaksa masuk setelah mengancam akan memecahkan kaca mobilnya dengan batu. Dia memang gila. Kai memiliki julukan baru untuknya. Satansoo.

"Dulu aku takut sekali. Kau bahkan bisa membunuh orang jika kau mau." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya dan mulai bercerita.

Kai tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo menoleh menatap retina hitam Kai lekat. "Sekarang aku sangat..sangat menyukaimu!" kedua lengannya merenggang menujukan seberapa besar cintanya pada lelaki berandal ini.

"Aku bisa memukulmu kapanpun, kau akan terluka" potong Kai dengan suara dingin tapi tak juga dapat berhasil memadamkan api cinta Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Luka yang ditimbulkan nanti juga sembuh kok. Lagi pula aku percaya kau tak akan melakukan itu." ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau juga menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya. Berkedip menggemaskan.

"Percaya diri sekali" Kai tertawa menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku?" lelaki itu sangatlah penasaran.

"Kau punya banyak alasan untuk dicintai, Kai." ungkap Kyungsoo tulus Kai merasakan hatinya terhunus. Matanya memandang Kyungsoo penuh arti.

Kyungsoo selalu seperti itu, dia bisa memberikan perasaan hangat yang tak pernah bisa Kai dapatkan dari siapapun di dunia ini. Kai merasa dihargai sebagai manusia biasa. Bukan Kim Kai yang memiliki harta melimpah, status sosialnya, atau kekuatan fisiknya. Kyungsoo memandangnya sebagai Kim Kai pemuda biasa.

Semakin hari, rasa penasaran Kai makin bertambah pada gadis ini. Orang seperti Kyungsoo baru Kai temui. Apa kah Kai bisa berharap padanya?

Apa kah Kyungsoo bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padanya yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sedari kecil?

Apakah Kyungsoo benar mencintainya seperti yang gadis itu umbar-umbar setiap hari dan apakah Kai pantas mendapatkan orang sebaik dia?

Sorot tajam Kai berkelana, memperhatikan paras Kyungsoo lekat. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti mutiara. Berbeda sekali dengannya. Bulu matanya lebih panjang dari yang Kai kira. Bibirnya merekah merah bagai bunga mawar yang indah. Kai rasa ingin mencicipi sedikit.

Rasa penasaran makin bertambah, dia menjadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang aku pantas dicintainya, kalau begitu berikan aku salah satu alasannya."

"Tidak mau, itu rahasia!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa.

Dasar Kyungsoo tetap saja menyebalkan. Hidung Kai berkedut sebal.

"Keluar dari mobilku sekarang!"

«»

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, terbalut pakaian yang berwarna serba hitam sungguh menawan. Chanyeol membawa tas Gitar dibahunya. Dia memakai snapback menutupi rambutnya yang dicat coklat.

Setiap langkah kakinya menarik perhatian seisi kampus. Para perempuan yang ia lewati terpesona akan parasnya bagaikan dewa Ares. Sungguh tampan. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ideal seperti model menambah daya tariknya.

"Apa dia seorang idol?" gadis dengan rambut dikuncir kuda bertanya pada temannya. Mereka masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dari koridor.

"Yang jelas dia adalah calon suamiku." jawab temannya dengan mulut menganga. Masih sepenuhnya terkagum akan paras Chanyeol. Baru saja menginjakan kaki memasuki kampus baru Park Chanyeol sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian semua orang.

«»

"Luas sekali..." pandangan Chanyeol berkelana, menelusuri pemandangan sekitar kampus barunya. Senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya. "Aku akan menemukanmu." bisiknya penuh tekad melangkah pasti mendekati kerumunan perempuan yang tengah duduk melingkar dihalaman. Seperti tengah berdiskusi tentang pelajaran.

"Permisi."

Mereka sontak menoleh padanya. Beberapa tak malu menutupi raut kagum setelah melihatnya. Chanyeol membenarkan topi yang ia pakai sebelum tersenyum ramah.

"Apakah saya boleh bertanya?"

Para gadis terkikik genit.

"Tentu," salah satu menjawab, pipinya tersipu.

"Apakah kalian kenal Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswi jurusan tataboga?"

Mereka menunjukkan air muka keruh seakan nama itu sesuatu yang menganggu. Saling berbisik satu sama lain. Tampak ragu untuk menyampaikan pada Chanyeol.

Samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar mereka menyebutkan gadis Kai.

Kai.. siapa dia?

Perasaan tak nyaman merasuki relung dadanya.

"Yah kami tahu, belakangan ini dia cukup terkenal." jawab seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dicepol. Bahunya terangkat tak acuh. "Kau bisa mencarinya dikelas memasak. Lurus saja, lantai dua sebelah kiri."

Walau bingung Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sopan.

Kyungsoo cukup terkenal? Memangnya apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan?

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, akan ia tanyakan setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu nanti. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Membayangkan akan melihat segera Kyungsoo lagi.

"Lantai dua sebelah kiri, lantai dua sebelah kiri" Dia terus bergumam sambil sesekali memperhatikan seisi kampus yang lumayan ramai. Sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Lewat jendela, pandangannya menangkap sosok gadis duduk sendirian di bangku sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi dan terpencil karena tertutupi sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Dari jarak jauh pun gadis itu terlihat cantik dimatanya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol segera bergegas menemui Kyungsoo. Tapi ketika cahaya matahari memancar menyilaukan menerpa Sang gadis dengan gaun putih itu, dia aterlihat seperti malaikat.

Beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam. Air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipi si gadis bagaikan mutiara. Berkilauan. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sedang sedih bisa terlihat begitu indah.

Dari dulu Chanyeol pemuda yang baik. Dia tak pernah bisa melihat seseorang menangis. Tujuannya bertemu Kyungsoo gadis yang ia cintai kini berubah arah kakinya melangkah menuju gadis lain tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa kau baik-baik, saja?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya begitu mendengar suara lelaki asing menyapanya. Makian yang ia persiapkan tertelan kembali ke dalam tenggorokannya tatkala mata sipitnya bersibrok dengan sosok tampan bertelinga peri.

"Kenapa kamu sendirian disini?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Suaranya berat, ramah dan mendayu. Menggetarkan perasaan Baekhyun yang sendu.

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu urusan orang lain?!" seru Baekhyun balik bertanya. Tak nyaman akan kehadiran Chanyeol. Dia resah dan salah tingkah. Tak pernah ada yang melihatnya menangis sebelumnya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut akan suara melengking Baekhyun. Dia pikir Baekhyun merupakan type perempuan lemah lembut.

"Ah.. maaf" Chanyeol mengusap lehernya salah tingkah. "Aku tak pernah bisa melihat seorang menangis."

Pemuda itu meletakkan tas gitarnya disamping bangku yang Baekhyun duduki. Dia kemudian beringsut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, sambil menopang dagu. Memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kamu harus begitu peduli pada orang lain?" bisik Baekhyun membuang muka. Tidak ingin melihat wajah tampan dan senyuman itu lebih lama.

"Karena bagiku semua perempuan harus dijaga. Perempuan sepertimu harus bahagia. Kalian berharga"

Mata sipit Baekhyun berlinang. "Berharga?" dia menatap Chanyeol dalam.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian menyodorkan sapu tangan yang ia ambil dalam saku jaket.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." dia menyodorkan saputangan itu pada Baekhyun yang menoleh menatapnya heran.

Chanyeol menanti Baekhyun meraih saputangan miliknya tapi perempuan itu diam saja. Air mata malah kembali berlinang menuruni pipi Baekhyun. Tanpa disangka gadis itu malah menepis sapu tangannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya melihat sapu tanggan berakhir ditanah. Padahal dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik. Walau begitu Chanyeol tampak tak tersinggung atau marah akan sikap Baekhyun padanya. Dia tetap tersenyum.

Isakan Baekhyun makin kencang. Chanyeol meliriknya bingung. Takut perbuatannya salah dan menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana" ucapnya menenangkan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. "Apa kau mau bercerita dengan ku?"

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdentum. jari Chanyeol di pipinya terasa besar dan hangat.

Chanyeol orang yang sangat lancang atau terlalu baik? Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakan yang jelas keduanya membuat ia tidak nyaman.

"Masalah keluarga." Baekhyun bergumam setelah Chanyeol mengusap air matanya. Pipi Baekhyun dipenuhi semburat merah muda.

"Ah" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti berniat tidak bertanya lebih dalam. "Kupikir kau diputuskan pacarmu" dia mencoba bercanda dan Baekhyun langsung mendelik kesal.

"Padahal aku bersedia loh. Menjadi pengganti pacarmu" seru Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga.

"A-pa katamu?" Baekhyun salah tingkah tersenyum tipis. Hanya menarik ujung bibirnya saja.

"Hehe bercanda."

Kata terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan menghapus senyumnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku baru melihatmu" tanya Baekhyun buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan. Menepis kekecewaan hatinya.

"Aku mahasiswa baru, panggil saja Chanyeol oppa. Kau pasti lebih muda dari ku"

Baekhyun mendengus geli. "Tidak sudi."

"Eii kau ini."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sih? Kau menguntitku ya?!" seru Baekhyun memandangnya galak. Jangan-jangan Chanyeol ini sebenarnya suka padanya. Masalahnya tempatnya saat ini terpencil dan jarang dilalui orang lain.

"Percaya diri sekali, aku kan..." wajah Chanyeol mendadak pucat pasi.

"Apa?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Astaga!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri, baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

" _Wae_? kau mengagetkan ku."

"Aku harus mencari seseorang!" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun gelisah.

" _Nugu_?"

"Do Kyungsoo, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chanyeol memakai tas gitarnya buru-buru.

"..ya.. ku pikir aku tahu dia."

Kyungsoo gadis imut dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang sedang mencoba mendekati Kai. Orang terdekatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun lupa.

"Kyungsoo sekarang terkenal. Semua orang mengetahuinya." kata Chanyeol bangga. Senyum lebar Chanyeol ketika membicarakan gadis lain mengusik Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." pamit lelaki itu dengan nada sopan. Dia membungkuk. Dalam hati Baekhyun memuji sikap Chanyeol.

"Ah begitu, tadinya aku akan meneraktirku sebagai upah mengusap air mata." mengapa Baekhyun menjadi tidak rela. Dia menarik jaket hitam Chanyeol dan langsung dilepaskan sedetik kemudian.

"Itu gratis kok" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Asal kamu sekarang bahagia, tak perlu membayar, aku rela."

"Aku bisa bahagia." Baekhyun menyahut asal-asalan. Menyentuh bibir bawah dengan telunjuknya.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kecuali jika kamu mau menemani aku disini sekarang. Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Sebentar saja. Aku butuh sandaran." Baekhyun pikir dia sudah gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu pada lelaki yang baru dikenalnya.

"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi." Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya tidak enak menolak Baekhyun lalu membungkuk singkat. Dia sangat sopan dan menghargai perempuan.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali duduk sendirian tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah benda milik Chanyeol didekatnya. Dia mengambil saputangan itu di tanah. menepuk benda berwarna hijau itu guna menghilangkan kotoran. Ada tulisan yang terukir indah menarik perhatiannya.

 _Happynes delight._

Baekhyun menulusi tulisan itu dengan jarinya yang lentik. Menelusuri perlahan dengan perasaan kagum.

Di dalam gedung fakultas secepat kilat Chanyeol menaiki tangga hingga dua-dua. Tidak sulit, kaki panjangnya sangat membantu. Setelah sampai diruangan memasak. Dia mengetuk pintu lalu gadis cantik dengan aksen cina menyambutnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa Kyungsoo ada?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo?" gadis itu memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Dia sudah pulang dua jam lalu" jawabnya menyesal.

"Ah benarkah?" Chanyeol sedih tak dapat menemui Kyungsoo hari ini. "Lalu bisakah aku meminta kontak atau alamatnya?" setidaknya besok dia harus bertemu gadis itu.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi teman pada orang asing" tolak si gadis mengibaskan tanggannya.

"Aku bukan orang asing bagi Kyungsoo, aku temannya."

"Kenapa teman tidak mengetahui cara menghubungi?"

"..." Ah benar juga. Pikir Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Jika kau teman dekatnya kau bisa bertanya pada keluarga nya bukan?"

"Kau benar!" kenapa tidak terfikirkan, dia bisa bertanya pada nyonya Do.

Selepas kepergian Chanyeol gadis itu memandang punggung Chanyeol iri.

"Tampan sekali dia, kau sangat beruntung Kyungsoo."

«»

Waktu terus berlalu kini sudah hampir menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Kai berada di rumah Sehun yang megah bersama dengan anggota EXO mereka berkumpul sambil bermain game dan minum soda sama seperti remaja normal lainnya.

Alunan musik rock mengagetkan mereka. Handpone Kai yang biasanya sepi kini tampak menyala—berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sambil mengerutkan kening dengan keheranan Kai mengambil benda persegi itu.

" _Yeobboseo_?"

"Kai _eoddiseo_?" Suara perempuan asing menyambutnya.

" _Nugu_?"

Nomor ponsel Kai hanya anggota EXO yang tahu. Keluarganya pun mungkin tak menyimpan nomornya. Kecuali ayahnya yang hanya menelepon untuk menanyakan uangnya sudah habis atau belum.

"Aku Kyungsoo."

Seharusnya Kai sudah bisa menebak. Siapa lagi stalker gila nomor satu selain gadis ini. Dia mendengus.

"Yah! bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku?"

"Tao yang memberinya hehe" sahut Kyungsoo ceria.

"Aish" Kai menghela nafas kesal. Pasti Tao mengambil nomornya di Handpone Kris lalu menyebarkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan marah sama Tao, aku yang memaksa memintanya!"

"Aku sudah dapat menebaknya." Bola mata Kai memutar bosan.

"Hihihi—"

 **Tut.. Tut..**

"YA! Ditutup" Kyungsoo cemberut. Gadis itu berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Dia segera menekan nomor Kai yang telah ia hafal sejak tadi siang.

"Kaaaiiii kenapa ditutup" keluh Kyungsoo manja selepas Kai menerima penggilan.

"Tidak penting bicara denganmu." Kai menjawab dengan suara datar.

"Kau ini, apa kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa peduli mu. Suka suka Perutku." balas Kai dengan jutek.

"Apa kau mau ku buatkan chicken?" Kyungsoo mencoba menyuap setelah mengetahui makanan kesukaan lelaki itu dari Tao.

"Jangan menelepon ku lagi atau kau akan mati."

Malah ancaman yang Kyungsoo terima seperti biasa.

"Iya..iya aku akan mati. Kau sedang apa?" sahut Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Tampak tak takut sama sekali.

"Aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk membunuhmu." Kai belum menyerah juga membuat Kyungsoo takut padanya.

"Apa kau akan menarik kulitku hingga lepas dan membotakan kepalaku dengan silet?" Tebak Kyungsoo ceria.

"Iya akan ku pikirkan!" bikin Kai kesal saja. Ancamannya kapan sih menakuti gadis itu. Kai risih diganggu terus.

"Oh jangan lupa memotong telinggaku ya." Kyungsoo tertawa. Tanpa sadar bibir Kai tertarik keatas mendengarnya. Matanya melirik pada kaca didalam kamar Sehun, menampilkan refleksi wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum. Dia kaget dan tak menyangka. Kai bahkan lupa dia bisa berekspresi seperti itu. Kenyataan Kyungsoo yang menyebabkannya tersenyum membuatnya kesal.

"YA KENAPA KAU MALAH SENANG?!" pekik Kai berlebihan.

"Dari dulu kau selalu mengancamku banyak hal, tapi tak pernah kau wujudkan huh."

"Belum saja." kata Kai kalem. Dia sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa semua perkataannya tidak pernah ia wujudkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menanti pembunuhan ku dan juga saat dimana kau membalas cintaku."

 **Tut.. Tut.. Tut..**

"Halo Kai, halo.."

Keheningan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Dia cemberut menyadari Kai lagi-lagi memutuskan sambungan telpon padahal dia belum selesai berbicara. Dia tidak menyerah lantas menghubungi Kai kembali. Lelaki itu langsung mengangkat telponnya dengan betakan.

"Apa?!"

"Hihi galak sekali." Kyungsoo senang dapat mendengar suara Kai seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya bisa mendengar Kai bicara (marah-marah) padanya hanya dikampus saja.

"Terserah aku!"

 **Tut** **.. t** **ut** **..**

"Yah dimatikan lagi, huh!" Kyungsoo memandang ponselnya sedih kemudian dia tetap menghubungi Kai lagi dan lagi.

"MAU APA?! SEKARANG!"

Seperti biasa Kai akan menjawabnya dengan bentakan kasar. Perlakuan Kai seperti itu saja Kyungsoo sudah bahagia.

"Aku lupa belum mengatakannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"APA!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ungkap Kyungsoo, pipinya bersemu. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan malu-malu menunggu Kai menjawabnya dan hanya kebisuan yang gadis itu terima. Lagi-lagi Kai memutuskan sambungan.

Kyungsoo yakin suatu saat nanti Kai akan membalas perasaannya. Walau ribuan tahun Kyungsoo harus menunggu saat itu tiba dia rela.

Kyungsoo meletakan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Dia beringsut mengambil figura foto Kai yang dia dapatkan hasil memohon pada Tao. Gadis itu mengecup foto Kai yang tengah memandang galak ke kamera. Entah bagaimana cara Tao mendapatkan foto ini Kyungsoo tak mau membayangkannya.

"Selamat malam." bisiknya seraya mengelus foto Kai perlahan. Setelah meletakan bingkai foto kesanyangannya itu kembali ketempat semula. Kyungsoo bersiap tidur, lampu dengan gesit ia matikan. Ditengah kegelapan kamarnya dalam keheningan dia menghayal Kai tersenyum sangat tampan hanya padanya seorang.

Sebelum memejamkan mata dan tidur. Kyungsoo memanggil Kai dalam doanya. Berharap pintu hati Kai terbuka walau cuma sesenti untuk orang sepertinya. Kyungsoo meminta pada Tuhan dengan air mata yang mengalir dalam diam bahwa semua yang ia lakukan bisa mengubah kerasnya hati Kai sedikit demi sedikit menjadi Kai yang lebih baik. Ia berharap Kai bisa membalas perasaannya dan mereka bisa bahagia.

Kyungsoo hampir putus asa, dia takut semua harapannya akan kandas begitu saja.

Diwaktu yang sama lelaki harapan Kyungsoo berdiam diri dengan Penglihatan kosong. Tidak menyentuh minuman di atasmeja ataupun ikut memainkan playstasion bersama teman yang lain.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Kai?" Kris bertanya karena si tan semenjak menjawab panggilan menjadi aneh.

"Pasti Kyungsoo." Sehun menebak tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar monitor playstasion.

"Dia meneleponku terus. Sangat menganggu." adu Kai hambar.

"Kalau kau terganggu kenapa tidak diblokir saja? Malah kau angkat terus panggilannya." cibir Sehun tak habis pikir.

"A...ku hanya.. ah sudahlah!"

"Yah! Mau kemana?" Chen baru datang dengan sekotak pizza ditangan. Kai malah berniat pergi dengan jaket yang sudah dia pakai.

"Bar!" sahut Kai singkat.

"Aku ikut!" pekik Sehun menyambar jaketnya begitupun dengan Kris dan Chen mereka segera menyusul Kai tanpa suara.

Suara musik menghantak ruangan. Muda mudi memenuhi lantai dansa. Bergoyang berantakan. Perempuan dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan merupakan pemandangan biasa disana. Kris dan Chen entah menghilang kemana. Mereka mungkin bercinta disalah satu sudut bar yang gelap. Kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan Sehun saja. Dihadapannya terdapat banyak botol minuman kosong yang sudah tandas masuk ke dalam perut.

"Kai kau sudah habis tiga botol. Sebaiknya kau berhenti." Ken selaku bartender mengingatkan. Mengamati langganannya itu khawatir.

"Diam! Berikan lagi!" Pandangan mata Kai sudah tidak fokus. Dia kalut tidak memahami perasaannya. Dampak kehadiran gadis menyebalkan yang mengganggunya.

Kyungsoo berhasil mengacaukan perasaannya hingga seperti ini.

"Kenapa dia? Apa dipukuli _hyung_ nya lagi?" tebak Ken pada Sehun yang tengah sibuk digoda perempuan berpakaian sexy.

"Tidak, kurasa seorang gadis menganggunya."

"Apa? Akhirnya dia dewasa." Ken tersenyum lega. Dia pikir Kai tidak akan pernah dekat dengan perempuan kecuali para pelacur yang dia bayar untuk semalam.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ah?" tambahnya meledek Sehun yang betah dengan status single. Padahal hanya dengan berkedip pun mampu membuat para gadis berlekuk lutut padanya.

"Aku ingin melihat Kai bahagia dulu, selanjutnya kebahagiaanku akan mengikuti." ungkap Sehun menyingkirkan si gadis penggoda yang terus menggangunya. Dia mendorong gadis itu pergi lalu melanjutkan meminum botol keras yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik" puji Ken singkat. Sehun tersenyum lembar sembari mengangkat botol minumannya gesture bahwa dia setuju.

"Aku minta lagi!" pekikan Kai menganggetkan mereka.

"Astaga botol ke lima! Kau akan berakhir dirumah sakit." Ken menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Dia tak habis pikir, Kai ingin bunuh diri atau apa.

"Ha ha ha Ooh aku jatuh cinta ini gila... hihi Ouch" tanpa perduli Kai terus merancau.

"Kai hentikan kau belum makan apapun dari pagi" Sehun menjauhkan botol ke enam yang akan Kai raih.

"Kau sinting kenapa baru mengatakannya?!" Ken berteriak kesal.

"Aku lupa!" Sehun balas berteriak tak terima disalahkan.

"Mabuk dengan perut kosong sangat berbahaya!"

"Aku tahu hyung!"

Kenapa mereka jadi saling berteriak satu sama lain begini.

"Berikan satu botol lagi!" Kai berdiri mencekik leher Ken. "Berikan bajingan!" ancamnya sebelum merintih menekan perutnya. Bau anyir langsung menusuk hidung kala darah segar keluar dari mulut Kai membasahi seragam bartender yang Ken kenakan.

Kai langsung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Hampir terjatuh kelantai jika saja Sehun kurang cepat menangkapnya.

"Kai kau muntah darah!" Ken berteriak kaget dan panik. Menyadari cairan merah pekat pada seragamnya.

"Oh my god!"

«»

Sang surya bahkan belum memancarkan sinarnya pada kawasan Seoul meskipun begitu Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan apartemen mewah sendirian. Menjinjing beberapa paper bag buah tangan dari London.

Dia memencet bel lalu menunggu dengan was-was. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kemudian terbuka, seorang gadis cantik masih memakai stelan baju tidur keluar dengan alis terangkat.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hai Luhan nunna" Senyum merekah dibibir pemuda itu.

Mereka berpelukan untuk sesaat lantas Luhan membawa Chanyeol memasuki apartemen.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengintai seisi apartemen yang ditempati Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Nuansa putih juga biru muda, sangat rapih dan apik. Dua perempuan itu memang menyukai kebersihan.

"Masih tidur—" Luhan mengukir senyuman, dia mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk diruang tamu sementara dia membangunkan Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan minuman untuk tamu mereka itu.

Suara gedebuk terdengar nyaring. Kyungsoo tergesa-gesa menghampiri Chanyeol. Surai hitamnya berantakan—mencuat ke segala arah. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Kedua bola matanya berkilauan oleh airmata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

Sahabat masa kecilnya kini duduk manis diruang tamu. Senyuman Chanyeol masih lebar seperti dulu. Tatapan mereka bersibrokan mengantarkan sorot rindu. Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung menerjang Chanyeol yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Sepasang teman lama itu berpelukan erat bagai tak ada hari esok.

Dari dalam dapur Luhan mengintip dengan senyuman penuh makna. Berprasangka akan hubungan mereka yang makin bertambah jenjang.

"Aku merindukanmu" ungkap Chanyeol mendekap tubuh perempuan mungil itu lebih erat. Hidungnya menggesek leher Kyungsoo mencari wangi yang ia damba.

"Hiks.. Hik Akhirnya kamu pulang" Kyungsoo mulai menangis sedih dan bahagia. Perasaannya campur aduk dalam dada. Ia begitu kehilangan sosok Chanyeol dalam hidupnya dulu. Bagaikan potongan berharga hatinya lenyap saat pemuda itu pergi.

"Maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu menunggu—" Chanyeol mencium pelipis Kyungsoo lembut. Luhan yang membawa tiga cangkir teh terkejut menyaksikannya. Mereka terlalu intim untuk dikatakan sebagai sepasang sahabat. "Aku janji tidak akan pergi lagi." Kata pemuda itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia membingkai wajah Kyungsoo lalu menarik hidung si mungil gemas.

"Ack!" Kyungsoo memegang hidungnya, memandang Chanyeol galak. Kini hidungnya jadi berwarna merah sehinga wajahnya bertambah menggemaskan.

"Dasar jorok, mandi sana!" Ledek Chanyeol gemas. Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian bersedekap ngambek.

"Kamu dapat alamat kami dari mana, Yeol" Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri menyaksikan akhirnya berjalan mendekati. Meletakan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Kemarin lusa aku tiba di Korea, lalu langsung ke Goyang bermaksud menyapa kalian. Tetapi eomma Do mengatakan kalian disini jadi aku langsung ke Seoul—"

"Kau pasti lelah" seru Kyungsoo sedih. Chanyeol langsung mengacak rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakan. Lelaki itu menggeleng seolah mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah.

"Lalu?" Luhan masih penasaran.

"Ternyata kampus kita sama," Chanyeol tertawa dengan backsoud sorakan gembira Kyungsoo disampingnya. "Jadi aku ke kampus untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak menemukannya, aku langsung menghubungi eomma Do dan meminta alamat kalian."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Kamu berkunjung pagi sekali, ini bahkan baru pukul enam." gadis dengan bola mata bundar itu memprotes. "Aku belum mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lagi pula aku ingin berangkat ke kampus bersamamu" Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo lembut. Untaian kata yang ia utarakan begitu halus dan hati-hati. Luhan dihadapan mereka jadi tersentuh seolah dapat merasakan perasaan Chanyeol pada sepupunya itu. Merasa bahwa dia menggangu, Luhan undur diri untuk mandi karena dia ada kelas pukul delapan, dia harus berangkat lebih awal.

"Aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu dan Luhan nunna" Dua buah paper bag Chanyeol serahkan pada Kyungsoo. "Punyamu berwarna kuning, Luhan nunna yang biru."

Kyungsoo menerima dengan senang hati. Dia mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan ketika masih kecil, dia tak mengetahui efek tindakannya jelas berbeda karena kini mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya lantas sedikit menunduk.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam paper bag. Dia buka dengan hati-hati. Sebuah cincin polos berwarna putih menyapa penglihatannya. Berkilauan begitu elegan. Kyungsoo menoleh kaget pada Chanyeol. Mulutnya membulat tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Kau suka?"

"Ini sangat indah..." Kyungsoo mencelos. Untuk oleh-oleh aneh rasanya jika harus sebuah cincin. Dikepalanya cincin seperti sebuah benda ikatan sakral. Terlebih mereka lawan jenis. "..kenapa?" Kyungsoo bimbang memilih kata yang tepat.

"Simpan saja, ketika melihatnya ditoko. Aku langsung teringat kamu. Aku mengumpulkan uang untuk membelinya sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi aku mohon jangan ditolak."

Kyungsoo tidak enak hati. Terpaksa menerimanya walau masih sungkan. Dia membiarkan Chanyeol memakaikan cicin indah tersebut. Kyungsoo memperhatikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang cerah dan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tega menolaknya.

"Terimakasih"

Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipinya sebagai balasan. "Nanti akan ku ganti dengan berlian jika kita menikah"

Retina Kyungsoo membulat. "A-apa"

Sebelum sempat bertanya lebih jauh maksud dari ucapannya. Chanyeol lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil membawa paper bag untuk Luhan.

"Luhan nunna, ini oleh-oleh untukmu!" lelaki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo termagu sendirian.

Kyungsoo mencoba berfikir positif mungkin semua ucapan Chanyeol hanya gurauan semata dari kecil dia memang suka sekali bercanda. Dia ikut beranjak untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin berangkat kuliah sendiri namun Chanyeol terlalu memaksa. Disinilah dia saat ini cemberut didalam mobil Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tertawa terus puas melihatnya sebal pagi-pagi.

"Kamu hari ini bertugas mengantarku berkeliling kampus." perintah Chanyeol ngebos.

"Tidak mau, aku sibuk!" Kyungsoo harus terus bersama Kai. Aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan belakangan ini.

"Kemarin aku hampir tersesat saat mencarimu. Tempat ini luas sekali. Kamu mau aku tersesat lagi?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sambil bersedekap. Kalah telak.

"Aku harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi selain kamu, Soo." Chanyeol menusuk pipi tembem Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

" _Arreseo_ " Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Mobil Chanyeol memasuki parkiran kampus beberapa orang melirik penuh minat. Mobil yang dinaiki mereka itu sangat mahal jelas orang-orang penasaran siapa pemiliknya. Kyungsoo langsung mengkerut dikursi. Belakangan dia sudah menjadi topik perbincangan karena kedekatannya dengan Kai kini dia malah bersama lelaki lain. Gosip buruk tentangnya akan bertambah banyak meskipun dia tidak perduli tapi akan berbeda urusannya jika Kai tahu. Pujaan hati Kyungsoo itu akan salah paham dan berfikir macam-macam. Kyungsoo takut mati ditangannya.

"Ayo turun Kyungsoo." Alis Chanyeol terangkat begitu mendapati Kyungsoo diam saja, mimik gadis itu pucat pasi. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Buru-buru mengecek suhu gadis itu. Kyungsoo langsung menepisnya dan menggeleng pelan.

Setelah membulatkan tegad. Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu membuka mobil Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil akan tingkah anehnya.

Pandangan para mahasiswa lain selalu tertuju pada mereka Chanyeol menyadari dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa mereka begitu tertarik padanya dan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendadak pendiam, Chanyeol memprediksi ada yang tidak beres disini. Dia akan mencari tahu nanti.

" _Gwencana_?" jemarinya mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo erat. Sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya serbasalah.

Pagi itu Baekhyun berangkat sendirian tanpa diantar supir pribadi keluarga. Dia memakirkan mobilnya disamping sebuah mobil asing. Alisnya terangkat menilai mobil mewah tersebut. Setelah memeriksa penampilannya. Gadis berpakaian modis tersebut keluar dari mobil bertepatan dengan seorang lelaki yang keluar dari mobil sebelahnya.

Lelaki itu... Baekhyun menilai dalam diam. Dia yang menghapus air matanya kemarin. Sontak garis tipis tertarik pada bibirnya yang tipis. Kebetulan apa ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun berniat menghampiri sekedar menyapa dan berkenalan. Dia lupa belum menanyakan nama lelaki baik tersebut. Langkah kakinya mendadak membeku begitu seorang gadis juga keluar dari mobil lelaki itu.

Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo... Perempuan yang terkenal akan tingkah lakunya yang berani menjegar-ngejar Kai. Senyum luntur dari paras cantik Baekhyun. Rasa kecewa menggelayuti batinnya. Lelaki itu mengengem jemari Kyungsoo penuh perhatian meninggalkan parkiran berdua. Baekhyun masih setia memperhatikan mereka penasaran.

Apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengannya?

Kenapa mereka begitu dekat?

Kenapa dia tidak rela?

Jika memang Kyungsoo menyukai Kai. Kenapa dia bersama lelaki lain sepagi ini.

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal marah. Dia sungguh tidak perduli jika Kyungsoo harus berpacaran dengan Kai tapi jika niat Kyungsoo hanya mempermainkan perasaan Kai maka Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Chanyeol maaf.. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu berkeliling. Aku harus menemui seseorang." Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Temui aku dikantin nanti" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Senyum yang terukir perlahan sirna. Tatapan yang lembut menjadi hampa. Chanyeol memperhatikan punggung sempit itu menjauh. Dia merasa sedih akan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo. Dulu gadis itu tak mau lepas darinya. Kini Chanyeol menyadari bersamanya sebentar saja Kyungsoo tak nyaman. Mungkin Kyungsoo hanya kaget akan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Dia pacarmu?" Suara perempuan mengagetkan Chanyeol. Dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis cantik yang ia temui kemarin menatapnya sinis.

"Oh kau..." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah. "Kita bertemu lagi."

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun." Sapa Baekhyun

"Chanyeol, Prak Chanyeol. Senang mengenalmu Baekhyun"

"Jadi, dia pacarmu?" Baekhyun masih penasaran sementara Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya menatapnya penuh arti. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu buru-buru menyusulnya.

"Kau jurusan apa?" tanya Chanyeol menyamai langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Seni"

"Oh keren. Karena kau teman pertamaku. Aku akan mentraktirmu sarapan"

Belum sempat Baekhyun membantah dia sudah ditarik menuju kantin. Mereka duduk berdua lagi-lagi sosok tampan asing menarik perhatian seisi kantin Baekhyun mendengus.

Chanyeol memesan sandwich dan jus jeruk sementara Baekhyun hanya segelas jus strawberry. Sedang diet katanya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka terus mengobrol sesekali Baekhyun tertawa kecil akan lelucon yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Jika aku tidak salah, kemarin kau mencari Kyungsoo. Untuk apa?" Jus jeruk diatas meja Baekhyun aduk dengan gusar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Aku sangat merindukannya. Hingga langsung mencarinya dikampus begitu tiba."

Untaian kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan menghantam dada Baekhyun. Perempuan itu hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Enggan bertanya lebih jauh. Dia dapat mengira bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pastilah spesial.

Kemudian keheningan menjadi mendominasi mereka. Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis cantik dihadapannya ini. Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

"Hei. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sejak pagi dia tidak nyaman dibagian intimnya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar. Perut hingga pinggang rasanya kebas dan nyeri. Pantas dia begitu sensitif pagi ini. Ternyata dia datang bulan. Siklusnya maju beberapa hari dari yang ia perkirakan. Dia tidak membawa pembalut dan sekarang mengenakan dress berwarna kuning cerah pasti darah akan terlihat jelas.

Kenapa harus disaat sedang berdua dengan Chanyeol. Dikantin yang penuh orang. Jika dia berdiri pasti akan terlihat. Baekhyun malu sekali. Dia ingin menangis rasanya.

Lamunanya buyar tatkala suara gelas yang tumpah dan rasa dingin menyengat pahanya. Chanyeol menumpahkan jus strawberrynya dengan sengaja.

Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Maaf!" lelaki itu menarik perhatian kantin untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian orang-orang tidak peduli kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya menyelimuti pinggang hingga paha Baekhyun, melindungi gadis itu. Hingga tumpahan jus serta noda darah tidak akan terlihat. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak perduli jika jaketnya kotor. Baekhyun ingin menangis. Chanyeol tahu. Dia menyadarinya hingga melakukan ini semua.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, aku akan membelikanmu baju baru. Sekarang pergilah ke toilet dan tunggu aku." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengacak surai keriting Baekhyun. Dia mendekatkan telinganya. Membisikan untaian kata yang tak Baekhyun sangka.

"Aku juga akan membelikan pembalut untukmu, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Air mata Baekhyun langsung tumpah. Dia memang sensitif. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol rela melakukan ini semua. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu menyadari?

Chanyeol segera memakai tasnya lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk membeli baju baru dan pembalut untuknya.

Baekhyun terus memandang punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh. Mereka baru kenal kemarin tetapi Chanyeol sudah berani menolongnya seperti ini. Lelehan air mata terus mengalir. Kebaikan hati Chanyeol menyesakan dada Baekhyun.

Dia menyadari, hatinya telah dicuri, oleh seseorang yang telah dimiliki.

"Kau sangat beruntung Do Kyungsoo." gumam Baekhyun memeluk jaket Chanyeol erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai dilarikan ke rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul. Dia mendapatkan penangan dari para petugas medis yang handal. Dalam waktu singkat dia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa.

Dua hari dirawat di RS bagaikan sewindu. Jika saja keadaan Kai tidak lemas dia mungkin akan kabur dulu.

Seorang wanita berpakaikan seragam perawat membuka pintu kamar vip yang ia tempati. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" sapanya tersenyum hangat seraya menghampiri Kai yang tergeletak diranjang tak berdaya.

"Biasa saja"

Walau sedang sakit kesombongan Kai tak pernah hilang. Masih sama melekat dalam dirinya. Perawat tersebut menekan perutnya hingga Kai mengerang.

"Ouch!"

"Kau kesakitan bodoh!"

"Ah nunna!" Kai memprotes marah. Perawat tersebut bernama Kim Jieun sepupunya.

"Kai maafkan aku, aku harus pergi sekarang." Sehun yang sedari tadi tiduran di sofa buka suara setelah mendapakan telpon dari seseorang.

"Pergilah" usir Kai mengibaskan tangannya.

Jieun yang melihat sikap Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia membantu Kai duduk dan memberikan obat yang harus diminum sepupunya itu.

"Huek ah sialan" dua butir pil berwarna pucat masuk ke tenggorokannya dengan paksa. Kai langsung menyambar air mineral diatas meja. Rasa pahit meleleh dimulutnya

"Ini obat mual dan nyeri" Jieun sebagai perawat menjelaskan dengan senyum maklum.

"Obatnya akan bekerja setengah jam lagi. Dalam waktu itu kau tidak boleh sendiri. Harus ada seseorang yang menemanimu disini" tambahnya menjelaskan.

"Tidak perlu kan ada kau" sahut Kai enteng.

"Tidak bisa, banyak pasien yang harus aku kontrol juga." tolak Jieun pada sepupunya itu. Mutlak.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa sendiri" Kai tetap keras kepala.

"Kau bisa muntah membasahi lantai dan seluruh tubuhmu." Jieun mengangkat alisnya jahil. Menggoda Kai.

"Enak saja!"

"Apa tidak ada seseorang yang bisa kuhubungi?" perempuan itu belum juga menyerah.

"Tak ada, teman-temanku sibuk"

Kai membuang muka tak perduli dan engan menanggapi.

"Orangtuamu, dan para hyung?" perawat tersebut sudah kenal betul dengan keluarganya. Kai berdecak.

"Bahkan jika aku mati mereka tak akan peduli. Mereka hanya bisa menaburkan uang diatas pemakamanku" Kai menertawakan nasib dirinya.

"Aku turut menyesal. Coba pikirkan lagi. Pasti ada orang yang peduli padamu. Aku yakin itu"

Setelah beberapa saat Kai termenung, senyum berbentuk hati milik seseorang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"... ada, kurasa."

«»

Brak!

Pintu naas itu terbuka paksa. Do Kyungsoo dengan dress pinknya masuk tergesa-gesa.

"Kai!" teriaknya ketika menemukan Kai terbaring diranjang dengan infus terpasang dilengannya.

Wajah lelaki yang dicintainya itu terlihat pucat pasi. Entah perasaan Kyungsoo saja. Kai yang sedang sakit namun mengapa ia juga merasakannya.

"Ugh berisik" telinganya Kai tutupi dengan bantal.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Hiks hiks kau kesakitan" Kyungsoo langsung menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Kai brutal. Khawatir dan rindu menjadi satu.

Hampir dua hari tak bertemu rasanya bagai bertahun-tahun. Dia sudah mencari Kai kemana-mana tidak ada infoemasi sama sekali. Geng EXO tidak ada yang masuk kuliah juga. Bahkan Zitao tidak tahu keberadaan Kai. Hingga ia mendapatkan telpon dari rumah sakit memberitahukan bahwa Kyungsoo perlu datang untuk menjaga Kai. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung datang dia bahkan bolos kuliah.

"Gwenchana. Kyungsoo-ssi. Dia keracunan minuman keras. Kami sudah mencuci lambungnya namun dia masih kerap kali muntah"

Tiba-tiba suara wanita mengagetkan mereka. Kai segera mendorong Kyungsoo pelan. Sementara gadis itu beringsut menuruni ranjang, wajahnya tersipu malu ketahuan melakukan hal senonoh di RS.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti minum!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal. Melotot galak pada Kai.

"Yak! Kau datang kesini hanya untuk meneriakiku?!" Kai balas memarahinya.

"Tapi kamu menyebalkan"

"Apa!"

"Kamu tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya hiks hiks.. aku bisa mati karena khawatir." air mata menuruni pipi Kyungsoo deras sekali. Dia sangat sedih melihat Kai selemah ini.

"Hei kau cengeng sekali" ledek Kai menyeringai remeh. Geli sekaligus senang ternyata ada orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Karena siapa aku begini?!"

"Segitu cintanya kau padaku ya?" tebak lelaki berkulit tan itu jahil.

"Arg! Diam! Cintaku cuma sedikit!" Kyungsoo berusaha menyanggah.

"Segimana?"

"Sedalam lautan dan seluas tata surya!" walau pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong juga. Dia kembali menangis.

Kai tersenyum singkat.

"Ei itu sih gak sedikit!"

"Pokoknya sedikit!" Kyungsoo tetap tak mau mengalah.

"Terserah" Kai masih tersenyum. Tidak salah dia meminta Jieun menelpon Kyungsoo kemarin. Kehadiran gadis itu didekatnya selalu membuatnya nyaman dan senang.

"Ehem" suara wanita menarik perhatian mereka. Kai dan Kyungsoo bahkan lupa bahwa ada Jieun diruangan Kai juga.

"Ah maaf" Kyungsoo tidak enak hati. Langsung membungkuk dalam sementara Kai tidak perduli sama sekali

"Tolong bujuk Kai makan, atau dia tidak akan sembuh dan mualnya akan semakin parah." pinta perawat tersebut.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Aku pergi dulu. Setengah jam lagi aku akan kesini untuk mengecek efek obatnya okay?" Jieun berpamitan. Dia memandang Kyungsoo penuh arti lalu meninggalkan pasangan itu setelah memastikan Kyungsoo akan menjaga Kai. Karena Kai sangat bandel sebagai pasien.

"Apa kau merasakan sakit?"

Kyungsoo membenarkan selimut Kai.

"Tidak"

"Walau tidak, kau harus tetap makan" gadis itu membuka tas yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"Kenapa kau mengaturku? Memang kau pikir kau siapa?" alis Kai bertaut tak suka akan sikap Kyungsoo yang semena-mena.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Calon kekasihmu!" dengan percaya diri Kyungsoo berteriak membalasnya sambil membuka kotak makanan yang ia bawa.

"Dasar" Kai berdecih tapi tak mengelak apapun. Dia hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang cekatan mengurusnya. Gadia itu mulai menyuapinya.

"Buka mulut mu aaa!"

Kai diam saja melihat bubur di sendok yang Kyungsoo sodorkan. Itu bukan racunkan?

"Ayo buka atau aku tumpahkan bubur ini ke wajahmu!" ancam Kyungsoo galak tapi bukannya seram raut wajahnya imut sekali. Kai ingin menciumnya. Gemas.

"Yak! "

"hihih!" Kyungsoo geli pada Kai. Dia manis sekali jika sakit seperti ini.

"Aaa"

Walau malas Kai menerima suapan Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit.

"Am nyam nyam" Kyungsoo terus bersuara saat menyuapi Kai. Kai merasa dia balik kembali menjadi bayi.

"Bagus anak pintar!"

Terus seperti itu hingga bubur yang Kyungsoo bawa habis satu porsi. Setelah makan Kai tertidur dengan alunan senandung suara Kyungsoo yang mengiringi.

.

.

Empat hari Kai dirawat di RS dengan Kyungsoo yang menjaganya. Setelah dokter visit dan memutuskan bahwa Kai sudah bisa pulang nanti sore. Kyungsoo segera merapihkan baju serta barang Kai kedalam tas lelaki itu dengan cekatan. Sementara Kai hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam.

"Terimakasih" Kata Kai suaranya pelan sekali. Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dengan senyuman berbentuk hati yang menggemaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Kyungsoo tidak nyambung. Kai mendengus menahan senyuman, jantungnya berdebar senang. Perasaan yang hanya ia temukan jika bersama gadis bersurai hitam disampingnya.

Keesokannya Kyungsoo mencari Kai kesekeliling kampus seperti biasa. Dia sudah menelpon Kai pagi pagi sekali. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan masuk kuliah karena sudah tertinggal banyak pelajaran.

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo menjadi cepat kala menemukan sosok tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan yang ia kenali. Senyuman diwajahnya perlahan luntur begitu menyadari Kai menarik seorang gadis pergi.

Dengan dada berdebar takut. Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka memasuki toilet yang rusak. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara desahan sang gadis menyapa pendengarannya. Kyungsoo menangis dibalik pintu merasakan kecemburuan menggerogoti hati. Dia menepuk dadanya berulang kali lantas beranjak dan pergi. Tak kuasa mendengarkan lagi rasa perih begitu menyakitkan seakan merusak dirinya dari dalam.

Kyungsoo belum berhasil merubahnya. Walau sudah berusaha, Kai tetaplah sama. Dia seorang bad boy.

##

Makin hari Kyungsoo semakin menjauh. Dia tidak pernah membawakan bekal atau menemuinya di basecamp EXO. Gadis itu bagaikan menghilang dari hidupnya. Seminggu seperti setahun begitu membosankan, Kai merasa sesuatu hilang. Ini tidak dapat dibiarkan Kyungsoo harus kembali. Kai tidak perduli. Kyungsoo harus kembali kesisinya.

Disuatu pagi yang mendung Kai menemukan Kyungsoo bersama seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi. Sedang bercanda sambil mendengarkan musik berdua. Kemarahan membutakan Kai dia langsung menarik Kyungsoo hingga si gadis terjungkal dari kursi. Menyeretnya paksa tanpa perduli.

Kyungsoo meninggalkannya demi bersama lelaki lain? Kurang ajar. Tidak bisa Kai biarkan.

"Ikut aku!"

Entah sudah berapa meter Kyungsoo diseret paksa menuju parkiran. Tanpa mau mendengar penjelasannya lebih dulu Kai menulikan pendengarannya akan rengekan gadis itu.

"Sakit," mungkin lengan Kyungsoo memar akibat cengkraman Kai. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya yang siap untuk tumpah.

"Diam!"

"Hei, lepaskan! Kau menyakitinya"

Seketika langkah mereka terhenti. Chanyeol berdiri menghadang dan langsung memendorong Kai kasar hingga Kai hampir jatuh. Dia segera menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukkannya. Melindungi gadis mungil itu dari jangkauan Kai.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat terkejut akan kehadiran Chanyeol. Ternyata sahabatnya itu nengejar mereka.

Melihat Kyungsoo dalam pelukan lelaki asing kemarahan membakar dada Kai. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras menyeramkan.

"Fuck siapa kau. Kembalikan dia padaku sekarang, bangsat!" bentak Kai menggelegar.

Dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bergetar ketakutan. Chanyeol mengusap punggung gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya. Seakan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa suara.

"Ada aku" Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah bersiap akan melayangkan tinjunya sebelum jemari lentik seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Jongin.." panggil perempuan itu.

Kai memandangnya, terkejut akan kehadiran Baekhyun. Biasanya gadis itu akan jaga jarak dengannya jika dikampus.

"Ayo antar aku pulang." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman. Tetapi matanya terfokus pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang berada dipelukan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo balas memandangnya dengan berurai air mata sehingga Chanyeol memberikannya kecupan di kepala. Rasa sakit yang tidak Baekhyun pahami ia rasakan begitu perih. Meyayat hati.

Dia menoleh mengabaikan pasangan itu beralih pada Kai disampingnya tetapi lelaki itu justru terfokus pada Kyungsoo dimatanya hanya ada Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kai kini bisa mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Ayo kita pergi Kai" ajak Baekhyun lagi, dia sudah tak kuat menyaksikan betapa Chanyeol mengasihi Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Kai mengangguk walau ekspresi wajahnya kaku seakan tak rela meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan lelaki lain. Baekhyun tidak peduli ketika dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Maka orang lain pun tidak bisa. Jika Kyungsoo mendapatkan Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun akan mengambil Kai darinya.

Tatapan tajam Kai mengarah pada Chanyeol. "Kau menggali liang kuburmu sendiri." ancamnya sebelum Baekhyun menariknya pergi. Kai melirik Kyungsoo penuh rasa sakit lalu membuang mukanya. Membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk lengannya.

Tangisan Kyungsoo makin keras. Siapa gadis itu, kenapa Kai marah, kenapa hatinya sakit melihat Kai bersama gadis lain. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam batinnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Kai adalah cinta pertamanya dia tak mengerti, yang dia ketahui nyeri di hatinya tak tertahankan. Kyungsoo terus memukul dadanya hingga Chanyeol menahan lengan mungilnya.

"Hentikan Kyung," Chanyeol memandangnya nanar. "Seharusnya kamu tidak menangis untuk lelaki lain ketika ada aku yang memelukmu seerat ini"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, kaget akan makna perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kapan kau akan melihatku?"

Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah oleh air mata dengan perlahan-lahan penuh kasih sayang. "Tolong liat aku sekali saja, aku mohon padamu."

"Chan.. Aku.." gumam Kyungsoo tak menyangka. Dia memang sadar akan perhatian Chanyeol yang berlebihan sedari mereka kecil namun, Kyungsoo tak pernah menduga bahwa lelaki itu ternyata menyimpan perasaan lebih padanya.

"Sst.. Jangan menolakku" Seakan dapat membaca jawaban Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendekap gadis itu makin erat seolah menahan Kyungsoo pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku sudah pulang, sekarang aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu seperti dulu."

Kyungsoo meremas jaket yang Chanyeol kenakan resah dan gelisah. Bertemu dengan Kai nanti tidak akan mudah jika Chanyeol kembali disisinya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

 **To Be Continue**

 **#HappyKaisooDay**

Terimakasih kalian telah lahir dan menjadi penyemangatku dalam menulis.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Pendapat kalian ditunggu dikolom riview yaa.


	3. Chapter 3

• My Bad Boy •

.

.

© Shinkyu

.

.

"Kyungsoo makanlah" Chanyeol menyodorkan semangkuk curry ramyeon, makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo. Setelah kejadian tak mengenakan di parkiran kampus Chanyeol memutuskan mengajak Kyungsoo ke restoran terdekat karena gadis itu tak henti menangis. Kini sudah hampir setengah jam tangisan Kyungsoo sudah berhenti berganti—memandang jendela dengan lesu.

"Aku ingin pulang" pinta Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kau belum makan apapun dari tadi siang, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Chanyeol memegang lengan Kyungsoo. Menahannya peduli.

"Hatiku jauh lebih sakit." balas gadis itu, menepis lengan Chanyeol lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Khawatir akan hubungannya dengan Kai setelah ini.

"Kau fikir aku tidak sakit? Aku memendam hampir tujuh tahun lamanya dan ketika kembali hatimu sudah dimiliki." kata Chanyeol tajam.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum memjawab. "Tapi kamu tidak bisa menyalahkan aku, sejak dulu bagiku kamu hanya teman baik."

"Cukup. Kamu hanya bingung dengan perasaanmu, Soo. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berfikir."

Chanyeol memaksakan senyuman. Kyungsoo pasti hanya bingung. Sedari dulu Chanyeol adalah lelaki favoritnya. Mungkin karena kepergian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mencoba mencari pengganti Chanyeol. Sehingga salah mengartikan perasaannya dengan Kai. Ya pasti begitu. Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kaputusanku sudah jelas Chanyeol. Aku—"

"Diam. Ayo berdiri aku antar kau pulang." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan raut sendu wajah sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air mata, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Bahunya terguncang keras. Isakan menyayat hati Chanyeol tapi pemuda itu membuang mukanya. menulikan pendengarannya. Dia merapihkan barang mereka, mengambil tas Kyungsoo kemudian menarik gadis itu pergi.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, tepatnya dalam apartemen mewah bernuansa gelap. Baekhyun mencoba menahan Kai yang mulai mengamuk.

"Tenanglah Kai"

Barang-barang di atas meja nakas Kai lempar kelantai.

"Tarik nafasmu, lalu keluarkan melalui mulut secara perlahan. Ya bagus seperti itu." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kai lembut.

"Kau mengenalnya? Lelaki itu?" tanya Kai menoleh pada Baekhyun disampingnya. Wajah lelaki itu masih merah karena amarah. Tubuh Kai bergetar karena emosi.

"Dia Park Chanyeol. Jangan berfikir akan menghancurkan keluarganya atau aku akan melaporkan pada ayah kau mabuk sampai masuk rumah sakit kemarin." acam Baekhyun kasar. Sudah dapat sepenuhnya menebak jalan fikiran lelaki itu.

"Sialan kau Baekhyun. Kenapa kau membelanya? hah!" Kai menepis lengan Baekhyun dibahunya kemudian meleos ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering.

"Dia menolongku." Baekhyun mengekori Kai, wajahnya cemberut karena Kai membentaknya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak akan tinggal diam dia menyentuh gadisku."

"Gadismu? Do kyungsoo?" ulang Baekhyun jail.

Kai tidak menjawab hanya menatap Baekhyun lama.

"Kau sudah mengakuinya sekarang, kau mencintainya eh?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya senang. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum gembira, dihadapannya Kai minum air putih dengan kasar tak menjawab dan hanya diam memandang Baekhyun.

"Jika kau marah melihatnya bersama lelaki lain artinya kau cemburu. Kau menyukainya. Seberapa keras kau menolak mata mu tidak bisa membohongi ku." cibir Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kai. Dia sungguh tak paham dengan semua ini. Kai baru kali ini dekat dengan gadis lain selain Baekhyun.

"Kupikir Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan spesial. Kau lihat betapa Chanyeol melindungi Kyungsoo darimu." Baekhyun masih mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dihadapan mereka. Lagi-lagi hatinya tercubit. Dia berdehem dan menepuk dadanya.

"Mereka berpacaran?!"

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau tak ikat saja gadismu itu?" kedua mata sipit Baekhyun memutar jengah. Kesal Kyungsoo yang mampu menarik perhatian Kai juga bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau jadi emosi? Kau tertarik pada si caplang itu ya? Matamu tidak bisa berbohong padaku" Kai membalikan perkataan Baekhyun sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Sialan Kai." gadis itu tak dapat mengelak. "Ingat aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau menghancurkannya aku akan mengadukan pada ayah keburukanmu selama ini!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengancam. Dia bersungguh-sungguh menyukai Chanyeol rupanya. Pikir Kai malas.

"Seperti aku peduli saja." gumam Kai membanting gelas ditangannya ke lantai.

.

.

.

Smartphone diatas ranjangnya Kai tatap dengan gusar. Sementara detikan jam terus berjalan Kai tak juga beranjak dari sisi benda persegi itu. Baekhyun sudah dia antar pulang dua jam lalu. Kini tersisa dirinya seorang yang masih bimbang.

Kai menghela nafas kasar kemudian menekan nomor yang ia hafal. "Halo, Ayah"

Dia tak pernah dekat dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya mungkin hanya seperti orang asing yang cuma mengisi rekeningnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Kai tak pernah menghubungi ayahnya kecuali jika dia sedang sekarat dijalanan. Situasi saat ini lebih genting dari sekarat. Kai bahkan tak bisa duduk dan bernafas dengan tenang sebelum memastikan orang bernama Chanyeol hancur.

"Ada apa? Uangmu kurang. Ayah harus transfer berapa juta lagi?" sahut ayahnya cepat.

Kai mendengus mendengarnya. Memang hidupnya hanya melulu tentang uang apa?

"Ini bukan soal uang. Aku ingin kau menghancurkan seseorang untukmu." katanya tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dendam dan amarah belum juga hilang mengingat Kyungsoonya bersama pria lain. Tak ada yang bisa bermain-main dengan orang sepertinya.

"Gampang, tapi apa yang akan aku terima?" karakter ayahnya tak pernah mau rugi. Bahkan pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan balap-balapan lagi." janjinya bersungguh-sungguh. Kebiasaan buruknya sedari sekolah menengah. Ia selalu bulak-balik rumah sakit karena hobbynya itu hingga Ayah dan Hyungnya kerepotan.

"Oh bagus. Kau ingin menghancurkan hidup siapa?" Ayahnya langsung menyetujui.

"Park Chanyeol." sahutnya datar. Kai telah mengetahui nama lelaki itu dari Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Kai menunggu dengan was-was. Sepertinya ayahnya tengah berbicara dengan orang kepercayaannya, atau mungkin beliau sedang mencari informasi tentang Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa Kai." jawab ayahnya setelah sepuluh menit Kai menunggu.

"Apa?! Tapi kenapa?!" hancur sudah rencananya.

"Orangtua Chanyeol adalah salah satu kolegaku di London. Kita bisa rugi besar."

"Aku tidak perduli ayah, lakukan sesuatu aku ingin dia menderita!" Kai tetap tak menyerah. Dia mencengkram smartphone itu, melampiaskan amarahnya yang tak tersalurkan.

"Lakukan dengan caramu." dan ayahnya tak perduli.

Sial setelah Baekhyun kini Ayahnya. Kenapa semua orang mambela Park Chanyeol sih?

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dikelasnya. Menenteng tas gitar dan berpakaian seperti boyfriend material. Hampir seluruh gadis meleleh dibuatnya kecuali sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membolak balikan novel dimejanya dengan lesu.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." sapa Chanyeol mengacak surai hitam gadis itu dan beringsut duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm" Kyungsoo malas menjawab masih enggan dengan sahabatnya itu, apalagi setelah pernyatan cintanya kemarin.

"Woah matamu bengkak sekali." Chanyeol menyentuh kelopak mata Kyungsoo lembut dan gadis itu segera membuang mukanya.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya yang mengambang diudara dengan canggung. "Kyungsoo aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin." ucap Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Setelah berfikir semalaman Chanyeol merasa egois karena tak mendengarkan sepenuhnya cerita gadis itu tentang lelaki bernama Kai. Namun tetap saja perlakuan kasar Kai pada Kyungsoo membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada orangtua mu dan terlebih kau adalah gadis yang kucintai. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka karenanya Soo. Dia bukan lelaki yang baik."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, perasaannya tersentuh akan perkataan tulus Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia pun tak boleh bersikap buruk pada Chanyeol. Sahabatnya itu memiliki niat yang baik, namun Chanyeol sama dengan semua orang. Mereka hanya melihat Kai dari penampilannya saja. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit marah.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kyungsoo menatapnya lekat.

"Aku sudah dapat menebaknya dari cara dia berpakaian dan sikap kasarnya padamu." gumam Chanyeol ragu.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur seperti ini, aku sudah dewasa."

"Aku tidak peduli aku menyayangimu" Chanyeol tetep keras kepala.

"Hentikan Chanyeol tolong jangan membahasnya. Kepalaku sakit." Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja putus asa menghadapi sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku.. Kau tau aku hanya ingin menjagamu" jemari Chanyeol mengelus surai Kyungsoo.

Dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Terimakasih" gumamnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kita bertemu di taman saat makan siang, oke?" Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo tanpa mendengarkan persetujuan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tengah menyantap bekal yang Kyungsoo bawa dibawah pohon rindang taman kampus mereka. Disekitar tampak beberapa mahasiswa pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ada pula yang tengah bercengkrama atau bercanda bersama teman sekelompok mereka.

Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang belepotan karena saus saat lelaki asing kemarin datang. Dia memakai jeans robek dibagian lutut. Kaus berwarna hijau pudar dan snap back.

"Asik berpacaran berdua eh, Kyungsoo?" sindirnya menarik perhatian Kyungsoo yang duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Membelakangi posisi Kai yang berdiri.

Mendengar suara sinis Kai, Kyungsoo menjadi tegang. Dia menoleh gugup.

"K—kai."

Kai menegadahkan kepalanya. Tersenyum miring. Melihat raut wajah menyebalkan Kai, Chanyeol menjadu muak. Dia langsung merapihkan tempat makan mereka. Mengambil tasnya dan Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak menarik Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Ayo kita pergi soo"

Kyungsoo mengikuti walau enggan.

"Kaburlah terus dasar pengecut" Kai mencibir begitu mereka melewatinya. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh melihat Chanyeol memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa katamu!" Chanyeol berbalik dengan marah. Menjatuhkan tas ke tanah. Kai menghampiri siap membogem wajah Chanyeol jika saja tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tak berada diantara mereka. Kai terengah menahan emosinya. Diantara mereka walaupun Chanyeol pun sama marahnya lelaki itu tampak lebih tenang dibandingkan Kai.

"Kai sudahlah!" Baekhyun berlari, dressnya yang berwarna baby blue berkibar oleh angin. Dia menarik lengan Kai kasar tetapi percuma saja Kai tak bergeser sedikit pun dari posisinya. Lelaki itu benar-benar kuat.

Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun, tak berkata apa-apa. Kyungsoo menepuk dada Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunanya.

"Kyungsoo kau selalu membuat masalah" Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo sinis.

"Yaa!" Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun tak terima Baekhyun menyalahkan Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Baekhyun sakit hati dia mendorong pundak Kyungsoo lalu berlalu pergi. Diikuti Kai dibelakang gadis itu.

"Temui aku di basecamp EXO, Kyungsoo" kata Kai sebelum menjauh.

"Dia tidak akan datang." sanggah Chanyeol.

Kai meludah.

Selepas kepergian Kai mereka terdiam canggung. Henting menjadi mendominasi. Chanyeol enggan buka suara, takut salah bicara dan membuat Kyungsoo menangis seperti kemarin. Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terus menunjuk sambil meremat jemarinya.

"Aku harus menyusul Kai?" Kata Kyungsoo ragu. Chanyeol segera menahannya dengan tak rela.

"Tidak, soo!"

Kyungsoo menepis lengan Chanyeol. Menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengannya itu lekat. Meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan pulang dengan mu, aku janji."

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya merelakan gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Dia tak bisa memaksa kehendaknya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah meyakinkan diri dan bolak-balik ke kamar mandi karena gugup Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai di basecamp-nya sesuai dengan permintaan lelaki itu. Ia mengira dalam hati, mungkin Kai sudah kembali sebab sebelumnya Kai pergi dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berharap tak ada Baekhyun didalam, selama ini hanya dirinya _perempuan_ Kaiyang boleh memasuki tempat spesial ini.

"Kai" panggil Kyungsoo pelan seraya mendorong pintu. Kegelapan menyambutnya membuat ia mengkerut ketakutan.

"Siapa dia Kyungsoo?" Kai muncul dari balik pintu, sedikit mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menyeramkan tapi kehadirannya mampu membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

"Sahabatku." balas Kyungsoo singkat.

Kai berjalan mendekati, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. "Sahabat tidak memelukmu seerat itu."

"Kau marah? Memangnya kau siapa?" alis Kyungsoo terangkat menantangnya. Dia muak dengan semua permainan Kai. Kai boleh dekat dengan gadis lain, sementara dia tidak.

"Kau sudah mulai berani padaku sekarang. Kemarin kau mencintaiku. Sekarang karena ada dia kau menentangku." Kai terpancing semakin memojokan Kyungsoo kedinding.

"Ini bukan soal dia Kai, ini tentang kita." ditengah kegelapan dan dalam kukungan tubuh Kai jatung Kyungsoo berdebar keras. Entah karena takut atau senang dengan posisi tubuh mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai mundur agar bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Kemarin aku mengikutimu ke toilet, mendengar sendiri kau bercinta dengan perempuan lain." Kyungsoo membuang mukanya.

"Kau marah, memangnya kau siapa?" Kai membungkam Kyungsoo dengan perkataannya sendiri sambil menyeringai senang. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya.

"Baik aku tak boleh marah. Kau pun begitu! Kita tak boleh mencampuri urusan masing-masing!" pekik Kyungsoo dihadapan wajah Kai, kecewa dan muak akan hubungan mereka.

Kai tak bisa berkata-kata tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia ingin membantah namun rasanya perkataan Kyungsoo benar adanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki itu kemarin?" dia tidak perduli, rasa penasaran ini membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Chanyeol menghiburku. Dia memelukku karena, aku sakit, hatiku sakit melihatmu bersama perempuan lain."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"...Aku tidak berhak marah padamu. Karena aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Aku sadar itu." gadis dengan surai panjang itu mengusap wajahnya. Lelah akan semua beban yang ada. "Kau pun tak pantas untuk marah padaku seperti ini." lanjut Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berkilauan oleh air mata.

Ketika mereka beradu pandang. Dunia kai memburam bagai semua terfokus hanya pada Kyungsoo seorang. Kedua mata Kyungsoo yang berurai air mata tampak indah bak kerlipan bintang. Wajahnya sedikit pucat namun tetap cantik dan polos, surai sehitam malam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bernafas. Bagaimana Kyungsoo berkedip.

Membayangkan Kyungsoo pergi dan tak ada disekitarnya lagi Kai bisa gila. Tak akan ada lagi Kyungsoo yang menganggunya, merengek padanya atau mengatakan mencintainya. Hanya memikirkannya saja Kai tak akan bisa. Kyungsoo jauh dari penglihatannya saja Kai tak rela.

"Tidak, kau miliku." tiga kata pemuda itu lontarkan tanpa pikir panjang. Kai pun terkejut akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat tak menyangka dan bingung.

"Aku pun tidak tahu." tubuh Kai menjadi kaku, dia menggerakan kakinya gelisah.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Baik, kalau begitu siapa perempuan yang pulang bersamamu kemarin?"

Mereka berdua walau telah menyepakati bahwa tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur, tetap saja bertanya penasaran akan satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo menangguk dia mau menangis rasanya mengingat ada gadis lain yang dekat dengan Kai.

"Dia seseorang yang penting." Kai menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Bimbang harus menceritakan dari mana. Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun adalah rahasia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu dihadapanku! Harusnya kau menjaga perasaanku Kai!" Kyungsoo hilang kendali rasa cintanya pada lelaki seperti Kai perlahan namun pasti seakan mengambil kewarasannya yang tersisa.

"Hai tenanglah!" Kai reflek menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"K—kau memelukku?" di depan dada Kai, Kyungsoo terpaku bergerak pun tak mampu. Dia berharap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu diam, kau mengangguku" elak Kai. Perutnya serasa geli oleh kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Biarkan begini sebentar saja" lelehan air mata yang Kyungsoo tahan malah mengalir deras merasakan hangatnya dekapan Kim Kai, lelaki yang begitu ia idamkan. Berada diposisi seperti ini, bermimpi pun Kyungsoo tak berani.

Kai pun merasakan hal yang sama tatkala lengan kecil Kyungsoo balas memeluk pinggangnya. Serpihan hatinya yang hilang bagikan menyatu kembali, Dunia Kai terasa sempurna. Degupan jantung Kai teris berdebar-debar menyenangkan. Dia berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak mencium kening Kyungsoo sekarang. Harum surai hitam gadis ini sangat wangi. Kai terbuai mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Kyungsoo kau masih mencintaiku walau aku memukulmu? Walau aku menarikmu kasar kemarin? Walau aku memarahimu?" tanya Kai beruntun mulai gelisah. Teringat perlakuannya. Jauh dalam relung hatinua yang gelap dia merasa ketakutan Kyungsoo akan pergi menjauhinya. Kai asing dengan perasaan ini.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?" Kai lega lantas makin mendekap Kyungsoo erat. Tak membiarkan Kyungsoo menjauh barang sedikit pun.

"Entahlah, Kai. Tak bisa ku jelaskan. Aku hanya menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu."

Kai terdiam pandangan matanya hampa. Selama dua puluh tahun dia hidup tak pernah ada yang tulus mencintainya. Keluarganya, kedua hyungnya hanya menyiksanya. Kemudian mereka membuangnya dan tak memperdulikannya.

"Kai kau mendengarku?"

"Apakah suatu saat nanti kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Kening Kyungsoo merenyit bingung. "Kita manusia bukan mahluk abadi kai. Perpisahan pasti akan terjadi, mau tidak mau. Siap atau pun tidak. Tapi aku akan selalu disisimu, kecuali jika kau yang mengusirku menjauh"

Jemari Kai mengusap helaian rambut hitam Kyungsoo penuh damba. Merapihkannya kebelakang telinga gadis itu. Bibirnya mengukir senyum lembut dengan pancaran mata yang hangat.

Kyungsoo memandangnya tersentuh.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam beberapa detik. Menyelami misteri dalam retina masing-masing hingga ringtone smartphone milik Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Halo, Chan?" Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya. Memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian memunggungi Kai.

"Baik lah, aku akan kesana. Tunggu saja."

"Chanyeol eh?" _dia benar-benar perusak suasana_. Batin Kai kesal.

Kyungsoo diam tak berani menjawab lantas Kai langsung mendengus kesal.

"Aku tak ingin kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain selain aku!"

Kyungsoo terperangah. "Kan sudah ku bilang, Chanyeol adalah sahabatku. Lagi pula bukan kah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri hubungan satu sama lain? Kau membuatku bingung"

Kai menelan salivanya. Memikirkan cara agar Kyungsoo memilihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, turuti aku atau nyawa sahabatmu itu dalam bahaya." ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tapi Kai—"

"Cukup aku serius Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menyakitimu selama ini karena aku mulai terbiasa akan keberadaanmu disekitarku. Kini keberadaan sahabatmu mengancamku. Aku tak suka orang lain mengusik hidupku, selain kamu tentunya."

"Jadi aku harus memilih?"

"Hmm" jemari Kai mengusap helaian surai hitam Kyungsoo kebelakang telinga gadis mungil itu.

"Kau tak ada pilihan lain, turuti aku. Ini bukan permintaan, ini ancaman." Kai tersenyum miring, memandang Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. "Do Kyungsoo, sekali kau masuk ke hidupku. Kau tak akan bisa keluar" dia melanjutkan, mencium pipi gemuk gadis itu kemudian pergi begitu saja membiarkan Kyungsoo terperangah sendirian.

"Kenapa dia harus mengancamku seperti itu." Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat. "Seharusnya dia menjadikanku kekasihnya saja." gumam Kyungsoo malu dan tak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran Kai.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Luhan, kini ditambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang selalu menumpang makan.

Dia memotong kimchi sambil bersenandung, setelah bertemu dan mendapatkan acaman dari Kai mood Kyungsoo menjadi baik. Kyungsoo yakin Kai hanya cemburu pada Chanyeol sehingga mengancam begitu. Sedari dulu ancaman Kai terbukti omong kosong. Kai hanya mengertak semua orang agar tunduk padanya. Beberapa orang mungkin percaya hingga reputasi Kai sebagai orang paling menyeramkan pun tersebar. Padahal Kai hanyalah orang yang menggemaskan mencoba sok galak agar di takuti padahal dia tak berpengalaman bersosialisasi. Dia bingung cara menghadapi orang lain.

Teringat sosok Kai membuat wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Mereka terus berpelukan kemarin, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan hangatnya dekapan Kai.

"Yak!" Luhan menggetkannya yang tengah asik mendekap diri sendiri.

"Ish eonni" rengek Kyungsoo malu mengalihkan tatapan menggoda Luhan dengan mengaduk nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Fokus memasak, Soo-ya nanti gosong." Luhan terkekeh dan berbalik mengambil susu dari kulkas. "Kau terlihat ceria hari ini? Padahal kemarin lusa pulang dengan wajah murung"

"Aku hanya senang"

Jemari Luhan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah muda. "Sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus membuang mukanya dari jangkauan sepupunya itu.

"Chanyeol lelaki baik, aku setuju." Luhan meleos setelah menemuk pundak Kyungsoo. Tak menyadari gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu berhenti memasak dan hanya menatap hampa penggorengannya.

.

.

.

"Laporan hari ini Tuan Kim" tumpukan berkas diletakan di meja kebesarannya. Tuan Kim hanya mengibaskan tangan pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar anak-anakku Tn. Lee?"

Tn. Lee sebagai sekretarisnya segera membuka tablet yang ia bawa. Membaca dengan seksama laporan sebulan terakhir. Sebagai seorang ayah walaupun tak pernah bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Beliau selalu memantau dengan mata-mata. Tn. Kim merupakan konglomerat dia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mencoret nama baiknya biar pun anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tuan siwon memenagkan banyak kasus. dia sangat populer sebagai pengacara. Banyak kolega kita yang mengharapkan bekerja sama dengannya."

Tn. Kim mengangguk membiarkan sekretarisnya melanjutkan.

"Tn. Taecyeon berencana mendirikan rumah sakit baru. Dia akan diangkat menjadi direktur rumah sakit Seoul dan tuan Jongin..."

Sekretarisnya terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan. "Tuan Jongin terlibat perkelahian hingga mengakibatkan lawannya harus dilarikan ke UGD. Seperti biasa korban tak bisa menuntut berkat tuan Siwon dan masalah medis tuan Taecyeon sudah mengurusnya."

Jemari keriput Tuan Kim meremat belakang lehernya. Dia merasa akan mati berdiri. "Bagaimana dengan nilainya di kampus?"

"Dia menempati peringkat paling bawah. Hampir semua mata pelajaran mendapatkan nilai E."

Meja bergetar ketika tuan Kim menendangnya. Kai merupakan satu-satu harapan penerus bisnis yang ia tekuni. Kedua anak lelakinya yang lain menolak dan memilih profesi lain. Tuan Kim mengambil telpon diatas meja dan sekretarisnya mundur meninggalkan ruangan.

"Halo ayah"

"Urus adikmu, nilainya berantakan."

Di sebrang sambungan Siwon mengertakan giginya lalu menutup telpon begitu saja.

"Dari siapa hyung?" Taecyeon yang tengah sarapan bersamanya membuka suara begitu melihat raut kesal hyungnya.

"Dari ayah. Si tikus kecil berulah lagi" Siwon berdiri dan merapihkan jasnya diikuti adiknya Taecyeon.

"Sudah lama kita tak memberinya pelajaran" gumam Taecyeon menyeringai.

T B C

Ada apa dengan keluarga Kai?

Siapa Baekhyun?

Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta si menyebalkan Kyungsoo dan lelaki sok Bad Boy Kai?

Ikuti terus di Chapter selanjutnya :)

Follow wattpadku ya : **Shinkyu88**


	4. Chapter 4

Kai tidak dapat mengingat rasanya memiliki keluarga lengkap. Dia bertanya-tanya sejak kecil Kai tak menemukan ibunya. Ketika sudah cukup dewasa, baru lah dia mengerti jikalau ibunya meninggal demi melahirkannya ke dunia. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ayahnya tak pernah bisa menatapnya, bahkan beliau tak mau berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya karena wajah Kai yang selalu mengingatkan pada mendiang sang istri.

Walaupun bergitu ayah Kai tak sepenuhnya mengabaikannya sebagai anak. Beliau tetap membiayai kehidupan Kai, memasok jutaan hingga miliar won untuk Kai namun bagi Kai tentu saja itu tak cukup, dia membutuhkan kasih sayang seperti semua anak lain di dunia, yang tak pernah Kai peroleh dari siapapun.

Dering ringtone menarik atensi Kai, lelaki itu meletakan alat makannya dan beralih mengambil ponselnya didalam tas.

Dihadapannya Baekhyun mengagkat alis penasaran. Saat ini mereka tengah makan malam bersama di salah satu restoran dekat kampus.

Kening Kai berkerut begitu melihat nama yang menelpon. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kaku dan tegang sehingga Baekhyun penasaran. "Dari siapa?"

Kai menelan salivanya sebelum mengangkat telpon tersebut. "Yeobseo, Taecyeon hyung"

"Oh." Baekhyun langsung paham akan mimik tak mengenakan lelaki itu. ternyata Taecyeon anak kedua dari ketiga Kim bersaudara.

Kai memiliki dua Hyung; pertama adalah Kim Siwon kedua adalah Kim Taecyeon, kedua saudara Kai itu memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Siwon sangat serius dan memiliki selera humor yang payah sementara Taecyeon masih bisa diajak bercanda namun dia lebih sulit mengendalikan emosinya. Persamaan mereka ialah dimana kedua orang itu memiliki hobby menyiksa adik bungsu mereka—Kai.

Keluarga Kai begitu rumit, ibu kandung Kai bukanlah istri pertama melainkan istri kedua. Sementara istri pertamanya ialah ibu dari kedua hyungnya.

Berbeda ibu, ditambah perbedaan umur yang terlampau jauh mungkin hal itu yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi begitu terasa mencekam.

Ibu dari Siwon dan Taecyeon sudah meninggal lebih dulu dibanding ibu Kai.

Ayah mereka menikahi istri pertamanya tersebut karena paksaan atau biasa disebut dijodohkan walau begitu hati tetap berlabuh pada ibu Kai sehingga ibu Siwon dan Taecyeon menjadi pesakitan tak bisa menanggung beban suaminya tak menyimpan rasa. Bagaikan karma ternyata setelah menikahi ibu Kai, wanita itu harus menyusul meninggal juga. Sampai saat ini tuan Kim membekukan hatinya, bahkan untuk ketiga anaknya sendiri.

Kisah cinta mengenaskan tersebut harus berdampak pada anak-anak, mereka tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, sehingga menjadikan mereka pribadi yang kasar dan berantakan.

"Kenapa Taecyeon oppa menelpon?" Baekhyun menahan lengan Kai yang akan beranjak dari kursi. Lelaki itu bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya. Setelah selasai menelpon, dia langsung buru-buru akan pergi.

"Ruang bawah tanah" Gumam Kai dengan air muka pucat pasi. Rumah kediaman Kim terdapat sebuah ruangan yang tak terjamah oleh tuan Kim yaitu ruang bawah tanah. Tempat yang hampir mirip seperti gudang tak terpakai yang terkadang dimanfaatkan oleh Siwon dan Taecyeon untuk menyiksa Kai.

Kai hingga sekarang terkenal sebagai sosok yang kasar dan jago berkelahi. Dikarenakan dia yang selalu disiksa dan diajak bertarung sejak kecil oleh kedua kakak tirinya sendiri. Memaksanya untuk bisa bertarung dibandingkan untuk bermain seperti anak lain.

Dia tumbuh dari tangan-tangan kasar kakaknya dan ketidakperdulian ayahnya tapi setidaknya ada Baekhyun dan ibunya—nyonya Byun yang terkadang menerima Kai. Kai bersyukur untuk itu, jika Baekhyun dan ibunya tak ada, mungkin Kai akan kehilangan kewarasan.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan" Baekhyun menghidup nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Butuh ambulance, atau jika kau sekarat kau bisa menghubungiku. Hmm Kai? Kau... Tak akan mati kan?"

Kai tertawa miris akan pertanyaan menyedihkan Baekhyun untuknya. "Mereka tak akan membiarkanku mati, Baek. Tapi terimakasih" kata Kai tulus, dia sudah biasa akan perlakuan hyungnya. Bahkan rasanya Kai tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Tubuhnya berdarah namun rasa nyeri bagaikan telah mati.

"Aku pergi"

.

.

.

.

Kai baru turun dari tangga dan langsung mendapatkan bogeman mentah dipipinya, dia mulai merasakan rasa karat. Bibirnya sudah sobek.

"Apa-apaan ini hyung" omel Kai kesal. Tak biasanya saat baru datang Kai langsung diserang.

"Salam rindu dari ku" cengir Taecyeon main-main. Di sisi ruangan Siwon duduk dengan elegan, memainkan smartphone-nya. Dia orang sibuk namun harus tetap turun tangan demi adik tak sedarahnya ini.

Kai meludah lantas membalas menyerang Taecyeon. Kepalan tangan Kai melayang hendak memberikan Taecyeon pukulan di perut namun Taecyeon dengan gesit memiringkan tubuh hingga Kai hanya dapat mengenai udara. Bagaikan dapat membaca pergerakan Kai kini menggunakan kaki untuk menedang dada Taecyeon. Hyung keduanya itu terpental menghantam tembok dan terbatuk hebat.

"Wow, kemajuan yang pesat" Taecyeon menekan dadanya yang seperti terbakar akibat ulah Kai.

Kai tersenyum puas, "Aku belajar banyak dari kalian" cemoohnya sedikit bangga.

Siwon bertepuk tangan. "Bravo adikku" dia mendekati Kai santai namun Kai merasa sangat terancam, dibanding Taecyeon yamg selalu bertindak gegabah. Siwon selalu tenang namun dapat dengan mudah melumpuhkannya.

"Kau tahu ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bukan?" tanyanya dengan mimik sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Anak bodoh sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran" Siwon menepuk pipi Kai main-main.

Kai mengeram bagai binatang buas. Dia mendorong pundak Siwon kasar membuat hyung pertamanya itu mundur selangkah.

Taecyeon telah mengusai rasa nyerinya, dia mulai bangkit berdiri dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Siap membalas perbuatan Kai sebelumnya.

"Kami orang sibuk Kai dan kau tak pernah berhenti berulah, selalu merepotkan kami." cibir Taecyeon mendekati adiknya. "Kau tau apa kesalahan mu kali ini?"

Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang Kai lakukan, Kai bahkan tak ingat lagi karena hidupnya selalu berbuat salah maka dia diam tak menjawab.

Mengerti akan sikap pasif Kai, Siwon berinisiatif menambahkan perkataan Taecyeon.

"Kau anak tolol, tak pernah bisa mengikuti pelajaran dan nilai mu selalu paling bawah."

"Diantara keluarga Kim, kau yang tidak punya otak" Taecyeon ikut menghina. mereka akhirnya kembali memberikan Kai pukulan dan tendangan hingga adiknya tersebut hampir berlumuran darah dan tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Kekuatan Kai memang telah berkembang jauh lebih pesat namun dia tetap tak bisa melawan dua kakaknya secara bersamaan.

,

.

.

.

Hari mulai larut malam, Luhan baru selesai mengerjakan proposalnya untuk tugas besok. Dia merengangkan otot dan beranjak menuju dapur. Membuat segelas susu hangat sepertinya ide yang baik.

"Kamjagya!" pekik Luhan terkejut luar biasa melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah merenung di meja makan ditengah kegelapan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia menekan saklar lampu dan penampilan Kyungsoo kini terlihat jelas. Sepupunya itu memakai kaus kusam dan celana panjang. Rambutnya kusut, kedua mata bulatnya terdapat kantung mata.

Seharusnya Luhan yang tampak berantakan karena banyak tugas namun mengapa malah Kyungsoo yang mengenaskan, seperti habis terkena angin topan saja.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas secara mendramatisir. "Aku tak bisa memejamkan mata walau sedetik."

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Tidurlah, kau harus kuliah besok pagi" dia berkacak pinggang. Keinginan untuk membuat segelas susu jadi hilang.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan.

Belakangan ini Luhan menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo lebih pendiam dari biasanya, sepertinya sepupunya itu sedang menyimpan banyak masalah.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku akan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik?" Kata Luhan, mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku bingung harus cerita dari mana" gumam Kyungsoo ragu.

"Kita punya banyak waktu." Luhan mengelus surai panjang sepupunya itu dengan lembut sehingga Kyungsoo terbuai dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Biar kutebak apa ini tentang Chanyeol?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

Kyungsoo diam saja, tak menjawab dan juga tak mengelak.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Luhan kembali bertanya, sudah paham betul maksud kebisuan Kyungsoo.

Selama beberapa saat Kyungsoo tak membalasnya, gadis itu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri lalu dia menatap Luhan gundah. "Chanyeol menyukaiku" ucapnya pelan.

"Kau baru tahu?" Luham mendengus. "Dasar tidak peka, lalu apa? Sekarang kalian pacaran" cibirnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku menyukai orang lain eonni" rengeknya.

Kelopak mata Luhan terbuka lebar mendengarnya. "Omo? Jinjayo? Siapa lelaki kurang beruntung itu?" ledeknya kemudian.

"Aish kau ini" Kyungsoo mendelikan mata. "Aku tidak tau dia menyukaiku juga atau tidak, dia kasar sekali, galak dan ringan tangan. Tapi aku Benar-benar menyukainya sampai rasanya aku mau meledak." adunya cemberut.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Selama mengenal Kyungsoo dari kecil baru kali ini Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa dia menyukai orang lain namun sosok lain mengusik fikiran Luhan. "lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo semakin sedih. Sorot matanya bahkan tampak meredup. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat. Tapi dia bahkan sudah memberi ku cincin ini." Kyungsoo mengulurkan jemarinya pada Luhan, terdapat sebuh cincin emas putih yang melingkar indah disana. Chanyeol bagaikan sudah mengikat Kyungsoo secara paksa.

"Indah sekali" Luhan menyentuh cincin itu pelan, mengagumi ukirannya yang elegan.

"Aku sangat tertekan karena perasaan Chanyeol dan juga sifatnya yang pemaksa eonni. Disisi lain orang yang kusukai juga memiliki sifat yang tak jelas terkadang baik, cemburuan dan kasar."

Sorot mata Luhan melembut. Dia mengangguk pengertian. "Setiap orang memiliki kekurangan masing-masing Kyung, jika kau mencari sosok yang sempurna sebaiknya kau mencari pangeran di negeri dongeng saja. Sama dengan mustahil"

Kyungsoo tercekat dan menundukan wajahnya.

Luhan berinisiatif memeluk bahu Kyungsoo, seakan mencoba memberinya kekuatan. "Kau bingung memilih diantara mereka kan? Saranku pilihlah orang yang mencintaimu, agar kau tak tersakiti namun kebahagiaan tak akan kujamin. Kedua pilihlah orang yang kau cintai terkadang kau akan tersakiti namun kau akan bahagia. Coba tutup matamu dan berkhayal dimasa depan nanti dengan siapa waktu yang ingin kau habiskan hingga menua?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berurai air mata. "Jongin" gumamnya sedih.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Hatimu sudah menemukan jawabannya." bisiknya menyapukan ibu jari, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Chanyeol apa yang harus kukatakan padanya eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih kepikiran dengan perasaan Chanyeol.

"Dia akan mengerti, kau harus jujur padanya. Jangan mempertahankan seseorang karena rasa kasian dan tak enak semata. Mungkin diluar sana ada seseorang yang dapat menggantikanmu di hati Chanyeol."

"Terimakasih banyak! Kau adalah sepupu terbaik di dunia" Kyungsoo mengancungkan kedua jempolnya. "Eonni sangat pandai dalam urusan percintaan, kau calon dokter dan sangat baik namun mengapa kau tetap jomblo?"

"Aish kau ini!"

Sebelum Luhan memukulnya Kyungsoo segera berlari memasuki kamar sembari cekikikan dia menghempaskan tubuh sedikit lega. Berkat Luhan, sudah ada beberapa rencana untuknya besok pagi. Untuk membereskan persoalan percintaan mereka. Pertama adalah bertemu Kai dulu lalu setelahnya Chanyeol.

Masalahnya bagaimana alasannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kai. Fakultasnya dan Kai lumayan jauh. Dia masih malu akan pelukan mereka kemarin. Kyungsoo harus memiliki maksud yang jelas untuk pertemuan besok.

Ah! Kyungsoo teringat akan pakaian dan celana yang Kai berikan waktu dia berpakaian sexy. Kai sangat baik, dia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo berpakaian sexy dan rela meminjamkan bajunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri mengacak lemarinya. Setelah menemukan dua benda yang ia cari dia segera menyemprotkan banyak-banyak parfume agar ketika Kai mengenakan pakaian itu lagi. Bau Kyungsoo melingkupi lelaki tampan itu. Kai akan teringat padanya dan akan merindukan kehadirannya.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, membayangkannya saja, dia malu sekali. Dipeluk erat-erat pakaian itu, berkhayal jika Kai yang tengah ia dekap saat ini kemudian pintu kamarnya dibuka secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmp bau apa ini" Luhan menutup hidungnya dengan keningnya bertaut.

"Aish!" pakaian Kai, Kyungsoo letakan ke kasur. "Apasih eonni" rengek Kyungsoo, Luhan pasti akan meledeknya setelah ini.

"Mengapa kau menyemprot parfume banyak sekali hah?"

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya. "Terserah aku" dia memeletkan lidah ke arah Luhan.

"Eii" tangan Luhan terangkat seakan siap memukul anak nakal itu. "Tidurlah! sudah malam, jangan cinta-cintaan terus"

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya pagi ini Chanyeol tidak menjemput, Kyungsoo terpaksa harus berangkat kuliah sendiri dengan menaiki angkutan umum. Sudah Kyungsoo chat namun tak dibalas dan di telpon pun tak diangkat. Kemana sahabatnya itu? Kyungsoo putuskan, akan pergi ke apartemennya saat pulang kuliah nanti.

Walaupun Chanyeol menyebalkan, suka mengatur dan tak bisa dibantah dia tetap sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi.

Selepas kelas Kyungsoo berlari menuju fakultas bisnis, tempat Kai mengemban pendidikan. Dia mundar-mandir bingung harus menemui Kai dimana karena saat menghubungi Kai selalu tersambung dengan voice note.

"Sehun-ssi!"

Lelaki dengan earphone ditelinga terlihat di pandangan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun teman satu geng Kai. Dia langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun yang melihatnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun ketus. Kyungsoo meringis.

"Kau melihat Kai?"

"Dia tak masuk hari ini." sahut Sehun singkat.

"Apa dia sakit lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu" Sehun kembali mebalasnya singkat.

Kekecewaan menyusup dalam relung hati. "Ah baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih."

Sehun mengangguk dan pergi begitu saja. Tampaknya dia sedikit terburu-buru menuju kelas lain.

Kini Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus kemana agar bisa bertemu Kai. Kedua tangannya memeluk memeluk lesu tas tangan berisi pakaian Kai. Apakah dia harus ke tempat Chanyeol saja? Karena sahabatnya itu juga tak masuk.

Kemarin kedua lelaki itu memperebutkannya namun kini mereka berdua menghilang bersama. Ish menyebalkan sekali.

Saat sedang sibuk menggerutu dan berbicara sendiri seketika Kyungsoo merasakan hantaman pada tubuhnya sepersekian detik kemudian dia telah jatuh terduduk diterotoar.

Dia mendesis dan mencari tahu dengan siapa gerangan ia bertuburukan. Paras menawan seorang pria dewasa memakai pakaian kantor elegan terlihat dihadapannya.

"Maaf tuan! Aku sedang bingung... tak fokus pada jalan." Kyungsoo beralasan kemudian segera berdiri lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hmm tidak apa-apa" Pria dihadapannya itu tersenyum kecil. Sorot matanya terpaku pada pakaian Kai yang Kyungsoo jatuhkan. Alisnya terangkat dan seringainya muncul.

Merasakan firasat tak nyaman, buru-buru Kyungsoo memungut pakaian itu menyadari arah pandangan si pria, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Siapa namamu, nonna manis?" tanpa disangka dia bertanya.

"Kyungsoo." walau bingung Kyungsoo tetap menjawab sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Kyungsoo ya. Kau mengenal adiku, Kai?" tanya pria itu.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga. "A-adikmu? Jadi Kai adikmu? Woah." tak pernah Kyungsoo sangka dia akan bertemu keluarga Kai seperti ini. Menurut gosip kan keluarga Kai dari kalangan konglomerat, berarti Pria ini orang kaya? Wah.

"Kau terkejut sekali," dia tertawa kecil.

Kyungsoo tersipu malu.

"Mau minum kopi bersamaku? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ajaknya ramah.

"Oh tentu saja tuan." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menolak keluarga Kai sementara dia tergila-gila dengan Kai.

"Panggil Oppa saja, Siwon oppa"

"...oppa" Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya ragu.

"Nah begitu, ayo."

Mereka memutuskan untuk minum coffee bersama di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari kawasan kampus. Cafe tersebut tak ramai pengunjung hanya beberapa anak muda yang terlihat mengobrol di pojok ruangan.

"Jadi kau pacarnya?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. "Apa?! Belum—maksudku bukan!" dia menjawab panik kemudian memukul mulutnya sendiri.

"Haha kau lucu sekali" Siwon tertawa geli. Gadis seperti Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Kyungsoo merunduk malu. Aduh pertemuan mereka sudah buruk ditambah sikapnya aneh sekali, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan diri.

Tatapan mata Siwon kini terpaku padanya. Mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "Begini Kyungsoo sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong. Mau kah kau membantu? Kai sangat buruk di semua pelajaran, dia tak mau belajar apapun. Sepertinya dia memang berkeinginan untuk menghancurkan semua nilainya atau hidupnya. Dia benar-benar anak yang nakal" Siwon menghela nafas panjang. Mengangkat bahunya, tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk adiknya sendiri, yang ada dia malah makin menghancurkan Kai. "Kai satu-satunya penerus Kim yang tersisa... harapan kami, sedangkan aku dan Taecyeon kakak Kai yang lain, memiliki profesi berbeda. Jika kau ikut membantu memberinya motivasi untuk belajar, kami akan sangat tertolong dan tentu saja kami tak keberatan memilikimu sebagai adik ipar."

Kyungsoo kembali tersipu malu. "Tentu aku tak keberatan oppa" balas Kyungsoo merasa tersanjung. Berarti Siwon menganggapnya cukup berharga untuk bisa merubah prilaku Kai.

"Kai sangat beruntung, kakaknya sangat peduli padanya" Kyungsoo bergumam tanpa menyadari senyum di wajah Siwon luntur akan perkataannya. "Ah aku harus bertemu dengan Kai. Apa oppa tahu keberadaan Kai saat ini?" kebetulan sedang bersama sekalian saja Kyungsoo bertanya.

Siwon ragu menjawabnya, Kai pasti sedang sekarat akibat ulahnya dan Taecyeon di rumah. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Kyungsoo pasti akan menolong Kai. Setidaknya dia dan Taecyeon tak perlu repot-repot membawa anak tak tau diuntung itu ke rumah sakit.

"Dia dirumah, keadaannya tak begitu baik" balas Siwon singkat, tak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Berikan nomor telponmu agar aku bisa menghubungimu kelak dan akan ku sms alamat rumah kami."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mulai menyebutkan digit nomornya tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Kyungsoo tiba di kediaman Kai pukul tiga sore, lama dia menunggu hingga pintu depan gerbang terbuka oleh seorang penjaga keamanan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" tanyanya memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Kim Kai?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya ragu.

"Tuan Kai? Anda siapa?"

"Um saya temannya." penjaga keamanan itu tampak sangat tercengang akan informasi yang Kyungsoo berikan. Apa Kai tak pernah mengajak temannya main ke rumah?

"Silakan masuk"

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati pekarangan sekitar beberapa menit, rumah kediaman Kim sangat besar dan luas. Ketika tiba di pintu utama seorang pelayan berpakaian rapi sudah berdiri menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang nona, tuan Kim sedang istirahat dikamarnya. Mari saya antar"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala gugup sekali. Dia memang pernah mendengar gosip bahwa geng EXO itu rata-rata orang kaya. Tak pernah Kyungsoo sangka Kai sekaya ini.

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu megah bercat hitam yang terdapat sticker beruang. Pintu tersebut tak terkunci hingga pelayan yang mengantarnya bisa masuk dengan mudah.

"Masuk lah nonna, tuan Kim sedang istirahat. Saya akan membuatkan minuman untuk anda"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bagai robot. Dia memasuki kamar Kai dengan langkah ragu. Kamar itu bernuansa merah dan hitam khas anak muda. Terdapat poster rock and roll yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti. Dia mendekati ranjang menemukan gumpalan besar diatas kasur. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. Kyungsoo berniat mendekati jika saja matanya tak menangkap sebuah bingkai foto disamping tempat tidur Kai.

Kyungsoo mengambil bingkai itu, di sana foto Kai dan Baekhyun saling merangkul satu sama lain, memakai seragam sekolah menengah dan tertawa begitu bahagia. Senyuman Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kecut. Dia meletakan bingkai itu sembarangan dan beralih fokus pada Kai.

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai, Kyungsoo tarik kasar hingga menampilkan sosok Kai yang babak belur.

"Astaga"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan keadaan Kai saat ini. Memar berwarna kebiruan memenuhi wajah Kai. Bibir lelaki itu sobek dan bengkak. Jika saja paras Kai tak terpahat dalam kepalanya mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo tak bisa mengenali Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia mulai berkaca-kaca, jemarinya terulur menyentuh pipi Kai.

Sengatan sakit langsung dirasakan si lelaki yang masih terbaring, merasakan ada yang nenyentuh lukanya. Dia memaksakan membuka mata. Dari balik bulu matanya yang berat Kai melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya sedih dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Kelegaan langsung memenuhi diri, Kai tanpa sadar menarik bibirnya sedikit membentuk senyum walau bibirnya terasa nyeri.

"Kyungsoo?" bisiknya lega akan keberadaan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan diri di samping Kai. Dia menyusupkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu dan makin menangis kencang. Siapa yang tak sedih jika orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini terluka?

"Dasar cengeng" cibir Kai menutupi perasaan senangnya akan kepedulian gadis itu. Jemari Kai yang bergetar terulur ingin menyentuh surai lembut milik Kyungsoo namun ia urungkan.

"Berhentilah berkelahi dengan orang lain. Kau memang bandel" Kyungsoo mengomeli. Tangisannya perlahan hilang berganti dengan cegukan menggemaskan.

Perkataan Kyungsoo tak bisa Kai jawab. Dia hanya memandangi gadis itu dalam keheningan. Bagaimana respon Kyungsoo jika dia tahu yang membuatnya babak belur dan hampir sekarat seperti ini adalah kakak-kakaknya?

Mungkin Kyungsoo akan shock dan merasa iba. Kai membuang muka tidak mau dikasihani.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya lelaki itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya malu karena tindakan sebelumnya yang berani memeluk Kai lebih dulu walau sepertinya Kai tak keberatan.

"Mengembalikan pakaianmu" sahutnya malu-malu.

Kai terkekeh kemudian meringis merasakan luka pada bibirnya makin terbuka. "Aku bahkan lupa akan pakaian itu, ayo mengaku.. " tatapan matanya menjadi jahil. "Itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja kan agar bisa bertemu denganku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo makin memerah "Yah!" dia memukul pundak Kai melampiaskan perasaannya yang meletup-letup didalam sana.

Kai menyungingkan senyuman geli, selalu seperti ini keberadaan Kyungsoo pasti bisa memberinya kebahagiaan.

"Lukamu sudah dibersihkan belum?" tanya Kyungsoo perhatian, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Kai yang menghalangi mata.

Tanpa menjawab Kai menggelengkan kepala, siapa pula yang mau membantu merawatnya. Taecyeon kakaknya memang seorang dokter tapi Kai memiliki harga diri yang tinggi untuk tak minta tolong pada lelaki itu lagi pula yang melukainya Taecyeon juga.

"Kau ini" Kyungsoo mendelik tanpa sadar matanya membesar mengemaskan. "Sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kai kembali menggeleng.

"Seharusnya kamu makan! Baru beberapa hari keluar dari rumah sakit lalu berantem dan tak makan lagi" Kyungsoo mulai mengomeli. "Kenapa sih kamu merusak hidupmu seperti ini?" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Diluar sana Kai terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan sangat garang namun Kyungsoo tahu didalam sana Kai sangat hancur.

Kai selalu senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, seperti memaki dosen sehingga dia dikeluarkan dari kelas. Balapan liar atau berantem dengan siapapun yang ia temui secara random.

Mungkin cintanya untuk Kai yang dapat membuatnya merasakan apa yang Kai rasakan. Disaat Kai sakit seperti sekarang Kyungsoo merasa sakit juga. Saat Kai sedih Kyungsoo yang menangis menggantikannya seperti sekarang.

"Untuk apa..." Kai berkata hampa, tersenyum padanya sebelum mengalihkan mata memilih memandang kosong atap kamarnya. "Aku hidup tak memiliki tujuan. bernafas pun tak ada arti lagi."

Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Kai yang tergeletak lemah di samping tubuhnya. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Ada banyak yang peduli padamu contohnya aku. Lihatlah aku yang mencintaimu sampai rasanya menyakitkan" Suara Kyungsoo tercekat tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya.

Lelaki itu menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo lembut, menenangkan tanpa banyak kata.

"Kalau begitu" Kai beringsut mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar mereka bisa berpandangan, menyelami manik satu sama lain. "Mau kah kau menjadi tujuan hidupku?"

Belum sempat menjawab Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya ditarik kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tanpa pikir panjang dia balas mendekap leher Kai dan menumpahkan tangisannya disana, tangisan sedih karena pertanyaan mengenaskan Kai mampu meremukan hatinya dan juga ada rasa bahagia tersirat karena menyadari hubungan mereka menjadi meningkat lebih erat.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji banyak hal" bisik Kai mencium kening gadisnya. "Namun aku akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lelaki yang pantas untukmu."

Dalam hangatnya dekapan Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian membiarkan Kai menariknya kedalam ciuman panjang.

TBC

Cie udh jadian cie


End file.
